


Son of Fire, Born of Ice: Arc 2

by orphan_account



Series: Son of Fire, Born of Ice [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Jon Snow, F/F, F/M, Jamie doesn’t love Cersei, Jon Has a Company, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon is Aegon the Conqueror come again, Jon is a Dragonlord, Jon is a badass, Jon/Arya is a future relationship, Many more - Freeform, Multi, Sansa gets nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Arc of Jon being in WesterosGOING THROUGH REWRITE.





	1. Chapter 1, Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Arc 2. I don’t know how long this Arc will be but every chapter should be 2000-6000. Thank you all for your love on the first arc, and I hope you love this one. Everyone is two years older than the last chapter in Arc 1. I apologize for all the misspells, errors, grammar, and horrible story line.

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

Jon was having a meeting with his Masters, and his Commanders. They just finished a contract with the Iron Bank, someone who thought they were good enough to not pay back the Bank. Much has changed since the last two years. Jon, Aerea, and Jacaerys are dragonriders. The Brotherhood has grown by another ten-thousand.

Jon was taken from his thoughts, by someone grabbed his finger, Jon looked down to see Aliandra Martell, daughter of Arianne. She had light velvet eyes, with dark skin and hair. 

The members saw little Ali, and stopped talking. Jon stood, “I’ll be right back.” Jon bent over and picked little Ali up, “What can I do for you, Ali?”

Ali hugged Jon around his neck, “Mama Val, needs help with Ja.”

Ja was short for Jason (Reyne) Hill. The son of Joeanna. He was his mother, with her eyes, hair, and body. He got nothing from Jon.

Jon nodded, “Take me to them, Ali.” 

She nodded and told him which ways to go. He listened, and followed, until they got to the biggest tent. Jon entered to see Aerea, Jac, Ja, Ari, and Val. Jon put Ali down gently, and walked over to Val. 

“You need help with Jason.” He looked over to him, and saw nothing was wrong, “He looks perfectly fine to me.”

“Well that was before Ari, stepped into the tent and helped.” She looked up at him, “He missed you.” Jon nodded, “How did the meeting go?”

Jon shrugged, ”Nothing really important.” 

Jon looked to the ground, he was thinking about this all night, and has finally calm to a conclusion, “I plan on leaving, today.”

Val looked to him with a confused look, “What do you mean?”

“I plan on returning to Winterfell, to see my father, and siblings. I haven’t seen them in years.” Jon answered, “I was going to bring this up in the meeting but was taking away from it before I could.”

Val looked to the kids, with a blank look, after a few minutes she spoke, “Who do you plan on taking with you?”

Jon knew who he was taking with him, “I will be taking, Aerea, Jacaerys, Gendry, Gerion, Malon, and Arthur.”

Jon looked to Val and saw that she was nodding. She looked up to him, and smiled, “I knew you missed your family. You don’t stop sleeping talking about them.” Jon saw a little worry in her eyes. Her looked back to the kids, “Are you taking the dragons as well? When do you plan on leaving?”

He nodded, “Yes I’m taking the dragons. When the day is over.”

Val nodded, turned and pulled Jon into hug.

“When will you return?” Val asked.

“No clue.” Jon responded honestly.

Jon felt Val nod. Jon broke the hug and turned to Ari, “Val will tell you everything.” He turned to Aerea, and Jacaerys, “Come Aerea, Jacaerys.”

“Yes Papa!” They said at the same time, and ran to him. Each grabbing a hand.

Jon walked back to the meeting tent. Jon watched as his men went to work. Some making armour, some practicing hand to hand combat. Over all Jon was proud of his Company. The Brotherhood of the Old Gods, the company that surprise everyone, Jon nodded at the name people have called it.

When Jon got to the meeting tent he opened it up, to see his Commanders, Masters, and Friends. They looked to him and bowed there head. Jon went and took his seat, he looked over to his eldest children and motion them to come sit, then came and sat on his lap.

Jon looked to his Commanders, Masters, and Friends. To his right was Mance Rayder, Second in Command, Master of Whispers, and Commander of Archers. To his left was Gendry Waters, Commander and Master of Smiths, the Bull. Then Malon Manderly, the Merman Knight, and Master of Knights. Then Jack Worraps, Captain of the Dragonwolf, and Commander and Master of the Fleet. Then Tormund Giantsbane, Commander of Elephants. Last was Joeanna (Reyne) Hills, Jon’s Lover, the Spearwoman, and Commander of Spears

To Jon’s right was Gerion Lannister, Third in Command, and Master of Coins. To he left was Arthur (Reyne) Hills, the Sword of the Old Gods, and Commander and Master at Arms. Then Rakharo, Jon’s only Ko, and Master of Horses. Then Alliser Thorne, the Shield of the Old Gods, Jon’s sworn Shield, and Commander of Defence. Last was Black Snake, Jon’s Sworn Spear, and Commander of the Unsullied.

Jon watched as his Commanders, Masters, and Friends, talked amongst themselves. Jon smiled, he was proud of his Commanders. But that wasn’t important right now. Jon coughed to get everyone’s attention. 

Once he had all eyes on him he spoke, “I have been away from home for far to long.” Some of them looked confused, “I plan on returning to Winterfell. I haven’t seen my siblings, and Father for years. I miss them all dearly and I want my eldests to meet their Aunts and Uncles.”

Some of the members nodded, and some looked shocked, but Mance was the first to speak, “I will watch over the Brotherhood, well you're gone.” Mance then looked to him, with a questioning look, “Who do you plan on bringing along?”

Jon nodded, and looked to each person he said, “I plan on taking Arthur, Gerion, Gendry, Malon, and the Dragons.”

Everyone nodded, Joeanna was the next to speak, “When do you plan on leaving?” 

Jon looked to her sadly, “When the day ends.” He looked to Jack, “We will be going by boat. I will Command the dragons to fly into the air and stay out of sight but, news will still fly when I land at White Harbour.”

Jack nodded, and stood, “I will get the ship ready.” Jack left.

Ser Alliser went to speak, but Jon already knew what he was going to say, “No Ser Alliser. You will not be coming with me to Westeros. You are a Oathbreaker there and the instant you step foot onto Westeros, you will be executed.” Ser Alliser nodded, “You may all leave minus Joeanna and Mance. Arthur, Gendry, Gerion, and Malon I want you to get ready to leave, and take these two with you.”

They nodded, “Come Aerea, and Jacaerys. Let’s go pack your things.” Arthur said.

“Okay Grandpa.” They jumped off of Jon’s lap and went and held Arthur’s hands.

Everyone left slowly after. Jon then looked to Mance, “You will be left in charge. But I want you to take the company to Pentos. There you would find a Magister by the name Illyrio. He has my uncle and my aunt. Tell him that I offer a job. To protect them. If he asks you where I am tell him, ‘I’m busy.’ I don’t plan to stay in Westeros for long.”

Mance nodded, “Got it.” He stood up, and walked to the flap, of the tent and turned around, “You have told Val, right?” 

Jon nodded, “Yes I have. When you see her, Arianne, and Rhae, tell them I will meet them before I leave.” 

Mance nodded and left. Jon looked to Joeanna who was getting out of her seat and walking towards him. When she got to him, she sat on his lap and hugged him, “I know you miss your family, but why aren’t you taking us?” 

Jon hugged her back, “I don’t want to show the people any of my weaknesses. I already have a few weaknesses there, and don’t want to show more.” Jon kissed her head, “I promise to return.” Joeanna nodded.

XxxxX

Jon was in his tent packing thing, when Arianne entered, he turned around and saw her standing there, “Not now Ari. I’m busy.”

Jon looked back to his packing. Jon was to focused on his packing, to notice that Arianne was walking towards him. When she got behind him, she went to her knees.she pressed her chest into his back and hugged him from behind. 

She whispered, “I’m leaving for Westeros as well.” Jon turned his head towards her, “My father, has asked me to return for some reason.” Jon nodded.

Jon looked back to his packing, and grabbed the last bunch of clothes. Stood to his feet bringing Arianne with him. Jon turned around to face her, and hugged her. Jon broke the hug, “Stay safe. He looked to his opening in the tent, “I better be going.” Jon picked up his bags, his three swords -Dark Sister, Blackfyre, and Lightbringer-, when he left he turned to the guard, “Grab the box for me.” 

The guard nodded and entered his tent and came out with a crate, which holds his armour, and some gifts for his siblings. Jon started his walk towards Braavos Harbour, were the Dragonwolf was. But when he got to the border of his camp, he saw Val, Rhaenys, Aliandra, and Jason. He motioned the guard to stop. He puts down his bags, and swords.

He walked over to his lover, and youngest. When they saw him his children ran to him, and collided with his legs. Jon fell backwards, and his youngest started to hugged him. Jon smiled, and patted them on the back. He heard they started to cry, he spoke softly, “Don’t cry my sweets. I will return.” He sat up and gave them a proper hug.

Jason was the first to speak, “Why do you have to go, Papa?”

“Because I have to see my family. You two are to young travel yet.” Jon said into their hair. 

Ali nodded, “Please return Papa.” She looked up to him and patted his beard.

Jon laughed, “I will.” He kissed them on the forehead, and stood, taking his youngest with him. He looked to see Val was walking towards them, and joined there embrace. Jon then looked to Rhaenys, who was standing waiting. 

Jon kissed, Val on the forehead, and brought them together, “Take care of the children will you.” Val nodded, then kissed him on the lips.

“Ew.” Jon heard Jason say. 

Jon laughed and put down Jason, and Aliandra. He walked over to Rhaenys, and stopped in front of her. 

She hugged him, and spoke quietly, “Please return safely. You gotta keep your promise to Harry.”

Jon nodded slowly, “Aye, I do. I will return, to you and everyone else.”

Rhaenys nodded, and backed up, “You should go, the dragons are getting anxious.” She smiled.

Jon nodded and looked towards the dragons, and saw that they were indeed get anxious. Jon watched as the flow in the air. The size of them amazed Jon the most though. Sȳndordārys was the largest of the three, reaching 195ft. Jon being his rider, has ridden him a few dozen times .Tegonāzma the second biggest, reaching 170ft. Jacaerys was his rider, but has only ridden him only two times in his life. The smallest of Jon’s dragon wa Līāna, reaching 165ft. Aerea being her rider, and has only ridden her the same amount of times as her twin. 

Jon walked back to his bags, and saw that the guard was still there, but had the crate, on the ground. Jon picked up his bags, swords, and motioned the guard to follow. Jon walked through the city, hearing people yelling his name, and praising him. Jon waved back at them.

When Jon got to the docks he saw the Dragonwolf. The ship was the biggest in the fleet, reaching the length of 225ft, with sails the size of a city walls, it also had around sixty oars on each side. The ship also had a ram in the shape of a wolf’s head, it also has a figure head as a dragon. The ship was mainly black, and made out of wood.

Jon got onto the ship and saw Jack, Arthur, Gendry, Malon, Garion, Aerea, and Jacaerys. Jon motioned for the guard to put the crate down. The guard left shortly after. Jon walked to the bow, and looked towards the North, and said, “Time to go back home.”

————————


	2. Chapter 2, Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddard, and Arya

————————  
Eddard Stark  
————————

Much has changed since the last four years. Minus that Ash gave birth to twins. Both taking after their mother, with raven black hair, and purple eyes. Cregan Stark, two-name-days, and Clarisse Stark, two-name-days. Both was a miracle this castle needed.

Ned was eating food with his family when Jory came into the room with a scroll. Ned saw the seal on the scroll that made him frown. The Night’s Watch. 

Jory spoke, “Spoke a raven from the Night’s Watch, My Lord.” He walked up to the table and handed it to Ned, and left.

Ned opened the scroll, and read the contents. Ned dropped the scroll and rubbed his eyes. Robb broke the silence, “Father, what kind of news?”

Ned looked to Robb and smiled, “The Watch has asked us to find a deserter, and has asked for more men.”

Robb nodded, and went back to eating. Ned followed shortly after. The meal was eating in silence, with some questions from Cregan. But one question made Ned feel pain in his stomach, and from the looks of it he wasn’t the only one to feel so.

“Who’s Jon Snow?” Cregan asked.

No-one spoke, only the sound of the men working outside. 

Arya broke the silence, “He’s our brother, Little Cre.” 

Cregan nodded, and finished of his food. The meal was silence. When the meal ended, everyone left alone, going to there own place of silence. Robb the crepts, looking at the statues of the Kings of Winter. Sansa to the library, to be taught her lessons by Maester Luwin. Arya to her room, to take care of Needles. Bran to his lessons with Ser Rodrik. Rickon to his room. 

Ash left shortly after, taking Cregan and Clarisse with her. Ned to the Godswoods to pray and clean Ice, House Stark’s ancestral Valyrian Steel sword. When Ned got to the weirwood he went and sat on his rock. 

It has been five years since Jon left. And the Stark Family can’t seem to grow over that Jon is gone. Whenever someone brings him up, the room fell to complete silence. 

So Ned just sat there and cleaned Ice.

XxxxX

Ned was watching Bran practicing with the bow, with Ash beside him. Beside Bran was Robb and Theon.

“Relax your shoulders Bran.” Ned heard Robb tell Bran. 

Bran let go of the string to see that it missed, Robb and Theon laughed. Ned shook his and spoke, “None of you were a marksman at that age. Try it again, Bran.” 

Bran did, and when he went to shot, another was flying towards it and got it in the bullseye. Bran, Robb, and Theon looked back to where the arrow came from, and saw Arya, with a smirk on her face. Bran dropped the bow and ran after her.

Robb and Theon laughed. Ned went to speak but saw Jory coming towards him, “A deserter has been captured My Lord.”

Ned nodded, “Get the boys ready, Jory. Also get Bran ready to come as well.” He looked to Ash and smiled, “Take care of the castle, my Love.”

Ash nodded, “I will.” She kissed him on the lips.

Ned nodded and left to fetch Ice. 

XxxxX

The execution wasn’t like the last time, he has to be head a deserter. This time the deserter was talking about the Other’s. But Ned did his duty and killed him swiftly. 

Ned was riding with Jory, and Bran. When Robb came back, “Father come look.” 

“What is it, Robb?” Ned asked.

“While Theon and I were racing, we saw a dead stag, missing an antler. So Theon investigated, and found a wounded mother dire wolf.” Robb answered.

“Dire Wolves haven’t been behind the Wall, in centuries. What make you think it’s a dire wolf.” Ned asked, well followed.

The body is ten times bigger than a normal wolf’s.” Robb lead the way.

When they came around the dead body of the stag, Robb jumped off his horse, and ran to a ditch. Ned, Jory, Ser Rodrik, and Bran got off their horses, and followed Rob. 

What they saw, was indeed a wounded dire wolf. Ned went to her. She was grey, white, and black, her eyes were a golden/yellow. Ned saw that she had an antler in back.

Ned was thinking fast, ‘We need to bring her back to Winterfell.’ Ned looked back to Ser Rodrik, and told him, “Get shields and some rope, we are bringing her back home with us.” 

Ser Rodrik nodded, and went and grab the items Ned asked for. Ned looked back to the She-Wolf, and saw that the fur looked familiar. Ned’s eyes widened, he reached into his cloak and took out the coin Jon sent them five years ago. 

Ned looked at the coin, and back at the dire wolf. The colours were the exactly the same. Ned put the coin back into his cloak, and went to his knees. He ran his hand down her fur, and back up. Ned got a proper look at her, and saw that she had a big belly.

Ned heard breaking of sticks, he looked up to see that Ser Rodrik was there and was being followed by guards, with shields and ropes. Ned stood, “Put the shields together and tie them together. Then put her onto it.”

The guards nodded. The guards quickly got that down and dropped the sled, made out of shields, onto the ground beside the dire wolf. Ned, Rob, and Theon went and helped with putting the She-Wolf onto the sled. When they had that done, the guards grabbed the rope’s end and pulled her to the road.

When she was finally up and out of the ditch. Ned told two of the guard to tie the ends of the ropes to the back of there horses and take her back to Winterfell. The guards nodded and did what Ned told them. The guards left, and was shortly followed by the rest, of the group.

When they got to Winterfell Ned ordered the kettle master to watch the She-Wolf, and if it is to whelp, tell him instantly. The kettle master listened and cleaned her wound. While Ned and his family was supper the kettle master came and told Ned that the She-Wolf has whelped and gave birth to nine pups. 

Ned left to see the pups, and saw that there was indeed nine pups. Most of them matching the coins Jon has sent them. The ones that didn’t have a coin, were all different colours. The biggest was male and was completely weirwood bark white dire wolf, with blood red eyes. The other one a male as well, and was black and white, with emerald green eyes. The next one was female, with completely dark grey fur, and had golden eyes. The last and smallest was a female, with completely grey fur, and had yellow eyes.

Each of his children claimed one, leaving only one left… the white one, the one that hasn’t made a noise whatsoever. Robb named his wolf, Grey Wind. Lyarra named her’s(dark grey fur), Storm. Sansa named her wolf, Lady. Arya named hers, Nymeria. Bran named his wolf, Summer. Rickon named his wolf, Shaggydog. Cregan named his(black and white), Rascal. Clarisse named her’s(completely grey), Spring.

Ned walked to the mother wolf and saw that she was sleeping, he needn’t name this one, she already has one, Winter. 

Ned was taking from his thoughts by Ash walking into the kettle, she was looking worried, “What is it Ash?”

She walked to him, and handed him a scroll which had the stamp of the Hand of the King. He opened it and read the contents, and when he finished, he heard Ash say, “I’m sorry you lost him Ned. But for the King to come all the way North, is unheard of. You know what he is going to do?”

Ned nodded, “He plans on asking me to become his hand.”

XxxxX

Ned was in the yard waiting for the King to arrive. His household has been busy for the past few names, inviting the Karstarks, Umbers, and Manderlys. Everything was normal when the guests arrived, but when Lord Manderly showed up he was grinning like crazy. But that wasn’t important. 

Ned watched as the gates to Winterfell opened, and in came in knights, and Kingsguard. Ned saw Jamie Lannister take off his helmet. Jamie had short hair(*1), and was looking at them. Ned looked back forward and saw the crowned prince enter with two more Kingsguard. But what came in next surprise Ned.

Then came is a carriage that need forty horses to pull. Behind it came King Robert Baratheon, First of His Name. Ned went to his knees, and was followed by everyone else. Ned looked up at King Robert, whom was walking towards him. 

The king motioned him to stand, and Ned stood. The king looked him over, and spoke, “I was going to say you have gotten fat. But from the looks of it, you barely grew fatter. Even with the amount of children.” 

Robert laughed, and was followed by Ned. Robert brought Ned into a manly embrace. He moved on to Ash, and kissed her knuckle. Robert then looked to Robb, “Gotten bigger I see.” Robb nodded.

The king moved down, and stopped on Arya. Ned could see the look on Robert’s face. Ned spoke, “Your Grace, Winterfell is yours.” Robert nodded and moved back to him.

Ned looked to see that Queen Cersei was walking towards them. When she got there she held out her hand, and Ned grabbed it and kissed it, she then spoke, “Lord Stark, I have a beautiful castle.” 

Ned heard the sarcasm in her voice, so he jested, “Really I find this place glumly and boring.”

Robert laughed, “True. It is glumly and boring.” 

Ned saw Ser Jamie walked behind the king and whispered to him something. Ned also saw the look on the queen's face when she saw her brother, it looked to be lust. Ned looked back to the King, whom had a serious look on his face.

“I have brought some guests, Ned.” He moved to the side. To show someone who Ned kicked out of the household. 

The king moved to show, Lady Catelyn Tully. Ned glared at her, so did Ash, and Arya. Lady Tully walked forward to stand in front of him, and went to speak, but Ned spoke first, “Welcome to Winterfell, Lady Tully.”

Lady Tully nodded, and went back to stand beside her brother, Edmure Tully. Ned was taking from he glaring by Robert.

Robert was walking towards the crepts, and yelled to Ned, “Come Ned, I want to her.”

Ned went to follow but the queen spoke, “My love we have been on the road, for months why not go and feast.” 

The king said nothing, and Ned followed after him but bowed his head to the queen.

————————  
Arya Stark  
————————

Arya was glaring at her mother, when the royal family was gone. She want to go with Ash but Ash told her to stay. 

Arya watched as Robb and Sansa hug there mother. She then saw Rickon and Bran doing the same. Arya didn’t move a muscle, watching as her siblings smile at the woman, who was the reason Jon left in the first place. Arya would never forgive her for that.

Arya saw her mother look at her with sad eyes, “Arya, Please.”

Arya shook her head and looked away, knowing that her mother would do something that will break her. Arya saw at the corner of her eyes, that her Mother was walking to her. 

Arya moved away, but before she could take her fifth step, her mother was able to get a hold of her hand. Arya tried to break her grip, but she would budge. 

“Arya, please listen to what I have to say, please?” Her mother spoke in a kind and sweet voice. Arya stopped fighting, and took a side look at her mother. When she saw her mother, she was wide eyed. Her mother took this as a go ahead, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for trying to make you distance to you brother. I miss you and your siblings. I miss your father, but I know he will always be lost to me. But you and your siblings will always be able to find me.” Her mother hugged her, “I’m sorry.” 

Arya didn’t know what to feel, but she hugged her mother, “I forgive you.”

————————  
Eddard Stark  
————————

Ned was at the head table, eating his food, with the king and queen, at his table. Ned watched as his brother, Benjen Stark, entered the hall. Ned stood and walked over to his last living sibling. 

When Ned got to his brother, they embrace. They talked for a bit about the deserter, and what he had said. Benjen nodded every now and then, but what shocked Ned the most was what Benjen said when he was done explaining what the deserter said.  
“That’s not hard to believe now. With most of the Wildlings gone, and only leaving a few clans, and the giants behind. But that is not important, some of the brothers at the Watch, have been seeing bright blue eyes staring at them when they open the gates. We have been getting them from the other two as well. Shadow Towers, East-Watch, have seen these as well.”

Ned looked at his brother, “So your saying that there might be a tiny chance that the Other’s have returned?” 

Benjen nodded, “With a long summer comes a longer winter. I believe there is a sixty-five percent chance that the Other’s have returned. I’m also one of those brothers who have seen the bright blue eyes, from the stories.”

Ned nodded, “Well it was nice seeing you again, brother.” Ned embraced Benjen.

“Like wise, brother.” Benjen returned.

Ned walked back to his spot, and started to eat some of the food. Nothing big happened for the rest of the feast. But when the tables moved to the side, and the barbs started playing there songs. Some of the Lords went to there lady and offer a dance. 

Ned also saw Jory dancing with Arya. He saw Harrison offer a dance to Lyarra. Ned stood and walked to his wife and offered a hand. She smiled and followed him to the dance floor, they danced until the song ended. 

Ned went to his seat, and watched as his King grope a servant. Ned looked away, and saw the doors slam open, the songs ended, the dancing ended, and the drinking and eating ended. 

“My King, My Queen, My Lords, and My Labies, I apologize to bother the feasting.” The guard took a deep breath, and said something that made Ned, his children(minus Lyarra, Cregan, and Clarisse), his brother, and Alys Karstark go straight to the doors, “Jon Snow has returned home.” 

————————


	3. Chapter 3, Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon returns

————————  
Arya Stark  
————————

Arya ran to the yard, after what the guard said. She heard people running as well. 

‘This better not be a joke.’ Arya said to herself, still running towards the yard. When she got there, she saw a man dressed in armour, and carrying two bags, and swords. Arya looked to the man’s face.

She started crying running towards the man, even if his face was covered in hair, and has a scar on his left eye, she would always remember her favourite brother’s face. Jon dropped to his knees and opened his arm for her to come crashing into him.

Arya ran into Jon embrace, with tiers going down her cheeks, “It’s you.” She said in between shaky breaths.

Jon nodded, and said with a shaky voice as well, “It’s me, Little Sister. It’s me.” 

Arya hugged him tighter, crying her eyes out, and spoke, “I’m not little.” 

Jon laughed, “You are to me.” Jon’s voice was almost the same as she remembered, but a little deeper. ‘Jon has returned to me.’ She thought to herself. Arya then felt two more bodies running into Jon.

She also felt Jon falling backwards. When Jon landed on his back, Arya felt two more bodies hugging Jon. Arya opened her eyes, to see who was disturbing, her reunion with Jon. She found that Bran and Rickon were hugging Jon as well. 

Arya closed her eyes, and shoved her face into Jon’s neck. He held them to him, whispering sweet nothing into there ears. After a few minutes Arya heard there father telling them, to let Jon go. But Arya refused, and held onto Jon’s neck. 

Arya felt Bran and Rickon letting Jon go. Jon got into a sitting position, and slowly went to his feet. When Jon was fully standing she wrapped her legs around his waist. Arya heard talking but blocked it out. She slowly closed her eyes, and hoped to all seven hells that this wasn’t a dream.

————————  
Alys Karstark   
————————

Alys watched with teary eyes, as Jon Snow hugged his little sister. She watched as he stood showing his complete hieght, ‘He has grown. And from the looks of it more ways then one.’ Alys thought to herself as she stared at Jon Snow. 

“Alright kids, give Jon some space.” She heard Lord Stark, tell his children.

Both boys jumped off there older brother, she also saw that Arya, wasn’t letting go of her long lost brother. Alys smiled at the sight. Robb laughed, “It seems you are stuck with her, Jon.” 

Jon nodded, “Aye, I am.” 

Robb walked closer to Jon, and when in arms range, brought Jon into a brotherly hug, “It’s good to see you again, Jon. Winterfell wasn’t the same with you gone.” With Jon and Robb standing beside eachother, Alys was able to see the huge hieght difference.

“You as well, brother.” Jon spoke.

Robb backed up and measured Jon up and down, his eyes stopped at Jon’s beard, “Where in the seven hells did you get that.” Robb said with jealousy.

Jon laughed, “Well it grew on me.” Everyone laughed. 

Alys watched as Jon had his reunion with his family. She smiled at the sight, the brother who left for five years, and is now returned to his home. 

Alys watched Jon look from one person to another, but when his eyes finally landed on her, he started walking towards her, with a smile on his face. 

When Jon stood in front of her, time seemed to stop, as Alys looked into Jon’s eyes. Jon went to say something, but Alys beat him to it, “You took your sweet time.”

Jon looked to be shocked by what she said, but he started to laugh, “I did didn’t I. Well I apologize, my Lady.” When he finished, he brought her to his side, to not disturb the little girl who was still on his chest, “I’ve missed you.”

“And I you.” Alys responded.

Everyone was broken from there thoughts, by a little voice, “Papa, I’m hungry.” Everyone looked to see it was a boy with honey-blonde hair, with blue-grey eyes. Jon stepped away from the embrace, and walked towards the group he arrived with.

Alys saw two children, one a girl with raven black hair, and purple-velvet eyes. The other the boy from earlier. She also saw four other men. 

Jon spoke, “Before we continue, let me introduce you to my companions. To my left we have Gendry Waters, and Ser Arthur.” Everyone nodded, but Alys saw Lord Stark’s eyes widened, when he saw Gendry, “And to my right, we have Ser Gerion, and Ser Malon.” Jon puts a hand on each of the children’s shoulders, “These two are Aerea, and Jacaerys Snow… my first borns.”

Alys knew about Jon have children, but she didn’t know they were this cute. Alys looked over to watched as the Stark family’s eyes widened. There was a silence that couldn’t be broken, the only one that didn’t get the news was Arya, who has fallen asleep on Jon’s chest. 

The silence was broken by Lord Benjen, “Your telling me that I’m a Granduncle?”

Jon nodded, “Aye, you are a Granduncle.” Jon then looked to his siblings, “That also means you all are Uncles and Aunts.”

No-one spoke for a bit, “We better go inside. You have traveled a long way, you must be hungry and tired.” Lord Stark spoke.

Jon nodded, “Yes, let’s go feast.”

————————  
Jamie Lannister   
————————

Jamie watched as Lord Stark entered the hall, with his children, and Lady Alys. But he was also joined by seven others. The first was a boy with, if Jamie’s memory served correctly, Arya Stark hanging from his neck. The boy had long hair being held up by a string, in his hair was bells, many of them silver but some gold, he also had beard, but the most notable thing the boy had was his eyes, purple-velvet eyes, and whenever Jamie looked at them he gets the feeling he knew him.

The boy was also wearing armour. The boy was wearing a fine chainmail hauberk and breastplate embossed with twin wolves and above them twin dragons over a tabard, steel pauldrons resembling the head of wolves snarling and articulated steel gauntlets, full grieves and a sword belt studded with fine onyxs and sapphires, the sword belt was holding a bastard-sword which had a dragon head pommel, two more dragon heads on each end of the guard and in the centre of the guard was a ruby, the boy was also wearing a black cape which was held on by fine onyx’s. The armour was made for a conqueror.

Jamie looked to the boy behind the first boy, and saw that he was a young Robert Baratheon. Jamie’s eyes widened, the boy had black hair, and ocean blue eyes, he also had a tiny bit of a beard. The boy was wearing armour that was hanging in the king’s room at Kings Landing. He was wearing a simple steel plates and chainmail, but over it was a surcoat of black, and a yellow stag. Jamie looked to his Grace and saw him looking at the boy.

Jamie looked back to the group, and continued his scanning. The next man had shoulder length blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, the man was also tall. The man was currently wearing smokey steel and chainmail, the sur coat was red, with a white lion in the centre. The other man Jamie saw was walking towards the Manderly’s table with a smile, ‘Most likely another Manderly.’ Jamie though.

The last man Jamie saw, was a man who he thought dead. Jamie rubbed his eyes, to make sure he was seeing anything. But when he heard two chairs being dragged on the ground. He knew he wasn’t seeing anything. Jamie looked to see that his siblings were standing and staring at the same man as he.

Gerion smiled, when he saw his niece and nephews, “My Queen, Lord Tyrion, and Ser Jamie, come give your uncle a hug.” Jamie heard his uncle say, with a Lannister like grin. 

Jamie was the first to walk towards him, and stood in front of him, “Welcome back to Westeros, Uncle.” Gerion nodded and brought Jamie into a embrace.

Gerion nodded, “It’s good to be back.” Gerion backed out of the hug, “I have something for you. But before I go I have to say hello to your siblings.” Jamie nodded, and watched as his uncle walk towards his siblings. 

Jamie looked back to the group and saw the boy in the armour was talking to Lady Ashara Stark. Behind the boy was both a little boy and girl, he saw the older Stark children looking at them.

————————  
Robert Baratheon   
————————

Robert was looking at his younger self, it was like looking into a mirror, but twenty years ago. Robert looked to Ned, and saw him nod his head. He looked to the boy, ‘my boy.’ Robert thought. 

Robert saw something at the corner of his eyes, the boy with purple-velvet eyes, was talking to Ned’s wife. Robert looked to the boy, knowing he was partly drunk, and spoke, “Boy with the armour.” The boy looked to him, and when his eyes caught his he felt a wave of anger, but spoke anyway not knowing the venom in his voice was there, “Why don’t you introduce yourself, and the group you brought with you?”

Everyone looked to him in shock at the voice he used, the boy answered, “Your Grace, I’m Jon Snow, Son of Eddard Stark. Behind me are my eldest son and daughter, Aerea and Jacaerys. The boy you were looking at is Gendry Waters, Your son,” the boy grinned, “The one that went to talk with Lord Manderly was Malon Manderly. The man behind me is Arthur Hills. And the last man is Gerion Lannister.”

Robert nodded, and looked to his son, “So your name is Gendry?” 

Gendry nodded, “Aye, You Grace.”

Robert nodded, and just stared at the boy. Robert was broken from his thoughts by Jon Snow, “Your Grace, I suggest you get to know your many Bastards.” Robert glared at him, Jon glared back, and Robert knew that glare could beat Tywin Lannister’s, “You don’t know what they might be able to do.” Jon motioned his head to Gendry, “I was lucky, Gendry here is the only man alive that could make Valyrian Steel.” Robert heard people gasped, but his eyes widened.

Robert looked to the boy. Robert just noticed that the boy was carrying a warhammer on his back. The boy didn’t just look like him, he also had the same tast in weapons. Robert looked to the boy, ‘I’m to fat to use Stagsfury, but I can pass it down to my younger self.’ Robert smiled, ‘I’m in luck.’

With determination Robert stood and walked outside, knowing everyone was following him. Robert saw that his stuff was still outside, he smiled. He walked to the carriage and moved stuff out of the way, and when he found the wrapping. He smile and lifted it out of the carriage. When it was finally out, he looked to his his hammer, ‘It was good working with you, Stagsfury.’ 

Robert turned and saw that everyone was there, he also saw servants moving around. Robert looked into the coward, and when he saw who he was looking for, he spoke, “Gendry come here.” 

The boy looked confused but he walked towards him. When the boy stopped in front of him, Robert noticed the boy had a few more inches then him. Robert looked to the boys eyes, “Kneel.” He ordered, the boy kneeled, Robert spoke clearly, “I King Robert of House Baratheon, First of his Name, The King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Protector of the Realm, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. I legitimize you Gendry Waters, to Gendry Baratheon.” 

Robert heard gasps, and he also saw rage on his wife’s face. But he didn’t care, he looked to the end of his hammer, which was wrapped, he took off the wrapping. To show its true glory, “I also give you my hammer, Stagsfury.” He looked to his legitimized son, and held out his hands, “Let it be of us, in the hands of someone young and not fat.” Robert saw that Gendry hesitant, “Take the hammer boy, I’m hungry, I want to get back to feasting.”

Gendry nodded, and took the Valyrian Steel, warhammer out of his hands, and backed away from the crowd, and tested the weight. Robert smiled, and looked back to the crowd, “Let’s get back to feasting!”

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

Jon stayed outside when everyone left to rejoin the feast, and to be completely honest he was speechless after what just happened. Jon looked down to the sleep girl, that was still holding onto him, like her life depends on it. Jon smiled, and rubbed her back, ‘I missed you to, Little Sister.’

Jon looked up to see Gendry was looking at the warhammer, his father just gave him. Jon walked towards him, when he got to him he puts his hand on his shoulder, “How you feeling, Gendry?”

Gendry looked up to him, and spoke, “I don’t know what to feel. He barely knows me, and the first two things he does, is legitimized me and gave me his warhammer.”

Jon nodded, “I would be lieing if I said I know how you feel.” 

Gendry looked down to the warhammer, and grinned, “Do you want to fight?” 

Jon looked at him, and laughed, “I would but as you can see, I have someone stuck to me already.” 

Gendry looked to him, “Has she even moved since, she jumped on you?”

Jon shook his head, “No, not a muscle.” Jon looked down at Arya, “I should get her to bed.” He turned around, and waved, “I will fight you tomorrow. See ya.” 

“See ya.” Gendry responded.

Jon continued to the walk, and when he finally got to Arya’s door, he shook her a bit, “Arya, you need to get off of me.”

“N… no.” Jon heard her mumble.

Jon roled his eyes, “Come on Arya, I need to eat, and sleep.”

“Get… used to… it. I’m not… letting you… leave me… again.” She mumbled.

Jon looked to her door and opened it. He entered and saw Needles, was leaning against her bedside table. Jo walked over to the sword, and picked it up. He examined it, and saw that it has been used. Jon looked down to see Arya was looking at Needle with sleepy eyes.

“Who’s been teaching you?” Jon asked.

Arya shoved her face back into his neck and mumbled, “Myself.” 

Jon nodded, and looked to the blade, “Do you know why I brought Arthur with me?” He asked her.

He felt her shake her head, “Why?”

“Because he’s going to teach you Water Dancing.” She looked up to him with wide eyes.

“The sword dance that you could do.” She asked him.

Jon nodded, “He told you about that.” She nodded, “He’s going to pay for this. But yes that sword dancing. He is the best teacher for that. He knows the dance like he knows the back of my sword. The only person who can beat him is the First Sword of Braavos, the man who taught him the sword dance.”

Arya smiled and shoved her face back into his neck, “You stink.”

Jon laughed, “Of course I do. I have been at sea, and on the road for days, what do you expect, me smelling like blueberry tarts.” Jon hugged her, “That is also a reason you need to let me go. I need food, sleep, and clean myself.” 

Arya didn’t move, “I will let go of you, if you promise me to come back to my room.” 

Jon looked down at her, “Of course.”

Arya let’s go of Jon, and walked to her bed. Jon walked to the door and left.

————————


	4. Chapter 4, Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are told

————————  
Jamie Lannister   
————————

Jamie was following his uncle, who seems to be taking him to the Godswood. When the feast ended last time, his uncle came to him and told him to wait for him by the Godswood. But they meet in the middle and walked the rest.

Jamie saw his uncle was carrying something, a sword more like, which was wrapped in a paper like substance. Jamie also saw his uncle was in thought. So he asked, “Uncle what is it, that your thinking about?”

His uncle looked to him and smile, “Joy.” Jamie’s eyes widened, he completely forgot that his uncle had a bastard daughter named, Joy Hills. His uncle noticed the look and laughed, “It’s okay Jamie. You have been protecting your sister for the past twenty years. I wouldn’t have expected you to remember her.” His smiled, “But Tyrion hasn’t. He told me how she was. And where she’s been.” His uncle looked forward to see they were standing in front of the Godswood’s in Winterfell.

His uncle opened the door, to show a snowy green area, which was silent, and peaceful. Jamie has been in the Godswood’s in King’s Landing, but it wasn’t this peaceful.

Gerion walked forward, and Jamie followed. They walked until they got to the very back of the woods. When they got there Gerion went and leaned on what looked to be a Ironwood tree, and spoke, “How’s your relationship with Cersei?”

Jamie lost all colours in his eyes, “Little less then bad, Uncle.” Jamie hasn’t slept with Cersei for the amount of time he has been a Kingsguard. 

Gerion nodded, “Can you tell me the reason why, Jamie?”

Jamie nodded, and walked to lean against the tree across from his uncle, a great oak, “Sure,” Jamie got himself ready for his story, “This was about five to six years ago. But I still remember it like the back of my hand.” So Jamie told him about how one day he walked in on Cersei was fucking another Lannister, and how when he came back the next morning, she was drunk and was confessing all her lies. Telling him, that he was only a tool, and nothing else.

When he was done, Gerion nodded, “At least you found out that she was only using you.” 

Jamie and Gerion stood there for a bit, saying nothing and doing nothing. But it was broken by Gerion speaking, “You want to hear a story, a true story that has happened, and is still happening now?”

Jamie wasn’t a story man, but when his uncle asked with that voice, demanding voice like his father, he nodded.

This story has a bit of a back ground, and a huge lie to it. The story started with a dragon falling in love with a wolf. Latter starting a war that took many lives, brothers, husbands, lords, princesses, and Prince.” Gerion looked to his feet, “In a the mountains of sands, and destruction, was a tower, a Tower of Joy. In front of the tower stood three against nine. The side protecting the door to the tower side stood three, a white bat, a white tower, and a sword of the morning. The side fighting against the three stood, a Quiet-Wolf, a small lizard-lion, a crowned axe, a steel gauntlet, a dog with many heads, a bucket, and a knighted steed.” 

Gerion took a breath of air and continued, “The Quiet-Wolf asked and demanded, but received nothing. The two side fought, with the winners being a quiet-wolf and a small lizard lion. Then a howl ran through the sky, a howl very familiar to the quiet-wolf’s family. The quiet-wolf ran to the sister, and found her dying, she was also cuddling a small pup, with tiny wings, and tail. The quiet-wolf ran to the dying she-wolf. The She-Wolf knew she was dying, so she asked the quiet-wolf to take care of her dragonwolf, worried that her pup would die like his siblings, the dragonsnakes. The quiet-wold listened to the she-wold, and took the dragonwolf under his paw, and took cared of him for fifteen years.” 

Jamie was listening to his uncle’s story, and his eyes widened, understanding where this was going.

“So the dragonwolf, knowing nothing of himself, grew with his cousins, but one day the dragonwolf wanted to spread its wings, and travel. The dragonwolf traveled, and travel, on his four paws. Until he came across a smokey, and ancient lands. There he found a laughing lion. The dragonwolf gave the laughing lion water, and walked around the place, but once he saw something he froze in place, staring into space. The laughing lion watched this, and slowly the dragonwolf’s, chipped wings and tail grew back and spread. The dragonwolf went to the highest point and jumped, his wings spread taking him place he never knew he could. When the dragonwolf landed, the laughing lion looked to see a scaly wolf, and for the first time in years, saw a king that would be careful, and loving. So the laughing lion followed this dragonwolf, finding gold, friends, and finally a home.” 

Gerion ended, Jamie looked to him shooked, “Are you saying that the whole of Westeros was lied to?” 

His uncle nodded, and leaned down to grab the wrapped something, “That is what I’m saying. Jon knows why you killed the Mad King, and now sees you as a hero. So he offers this in thanks.” Gerion held out the wrapped something.

Jamie took it and opened it to see a sword, with a lion head pommel, and in the centre of the guard was a topaz. Jamie’s eyes widenedn he knew what sword this is, he drew the sword from its sheath, to show Valyrian Steel. He looked to his uncle, “You found Brightroar. Where?”

Gerion shook his head, “I didn’t find it, my King did.”

Jamie looked to his uncle, “Is the dragonwolf mad, or has shown an sign of madnesse?”

Gerion shook his head, “No. I have been by his side for the past four years, and he has never shown any sign of madness.”

Jamie nodded, and looked back to the sword in his hand. And remembered what his uncle said about the dragonwolf seeing him as a hero.

“When you said, ‘Jon knows why you killed the Mad King.’ Did he really see me as a hero. And not a Kingslaver?” Jamie asked.

Gerion looked past him, “Ask him yourself. He’s here you know.”

Jamie then heard cracking of sticks, and looked up to see that Jon Snow was standing behind him. The man had a smile on his face, “I do see you as a hero, Ser Jamie. If it wasn’t for you half a million people would have died.”

Jamie looked into the mans eyes to see he was telling him the truth. Jamie smiled, and bowed his head, “Thank you… My King.” Jamie went to his knees.

Jamie saw his uncle walking to stand beside Jon Snow… wait that isn’t his real name. Jamie went to ask, but the man answered it for him, “I King Daeron Targaryen, the Third of his Name. Name you a member of my Kingsguard. I only ask of you to stay a spy for me, watch the throne, and kneel to the false King.”

Jamie smiled, and looked up to his new king, and saw the reason why his eyes made him think he knew him. Jamie looked past his King to see his uncle smiling. 

Jon spoke, “I should go, and get everything ready for when I give the presents to my siblings.” He looked to Jamie, “I also ask you to treat me like a bastard for the time being, and to call me Jon.”

Jamie nodded, “Of course.” Jon left.

————————  
Eddard Stark  
————————

Ned was in his solar when someone knocked on his door, “It’s open.” He yelled to the person. Ned looked up to see Jon has entered. Ned smiled, “What can I do for you, Son?”

Jon looked to him, “Well I was wondering if we could talk, and because Arya isn’t hanging on me right now, I thought we could say hello like a son to father.”

Ned nodded, and stood and walked to the other side of his desk, and walked towards Jon. When he stood in front of him, he looked up to his son, “You have grown in height I can see. Have you been eating plates full of food again?” Ned jested. Jon laughed, and brought Ned into a fatherly embrace. Ned hugged Jon back, “It’s good to see you again Jon.”

Jon nodded and whispered, “I know who I am, father.” Ned’s eyes grew, and nodded. Jon left the hug, “I was wondering if we could talk while we ride our horses.” 

Ned nodded, “Let’s do that.” He grabbed his cloak and went to find Robert. When he found him, he was watching Ser Jamie teach the crowned prince how to fight. Ned walked over to him and whispered, “I will be going on a ride threw the Wolf’s Woods, with Jon. If you need anything, you can ask Ash.” 

Robert nodded, and continued watching his son fight.

Ned then walked to the stables, and saw that Jon still had the horse he gifted him. Ned walked up to the horse, and smiled, “You still have Shadow.” Ned rubbed the horse’s hose.

Jon walked to the horse’s side and patted him, “Aye I do. Can’t seem to let him go.”

Ned nodded and saw that his horse was ready. Ned walked over to the horse and got on. He saw Jon do the same, Ned rod to the gate, and looked to the guards, “Jon and I will be going onto a ride through the Wolf’s Woods, let no-one pass unless something serious happens.” 

“Yes My Lord.” They responded and opened the gates, both Jon and Ned left, and rode towards the Wolf’s Woods. When they entered the Woods, Ned saw fallen trees, and he also noticed that his horse wanted to leave this place. 

When they got further in, Jon got off his horse and motioned for Ned to do the same. Ned got off his horse, tied the reins to a tree and walked to Jon and asked, “Why did we stop?”

Jon looked back to him, “I’m about to show you something, that is dangerous. So I ask you to stay behind me at all times.”

This confused Ned further, but he nodded, and followed Jon into the Woods. The further they got in the more trees have fallen, but under proper looking Ned could see that something big pushed them down. 

When they came to an opening, Ned’s eyes widened at what he saw. In front of him were three giant beasts that people thought dead. In front of him were three dragons. The biggest being black and grey with golden/amber eyes. The smallest being ocean blue, and silver. The middle was emerald green, and bronze.

Ned took a step back, but was stopped by Jon grabbing his arm, “They won’t hurt you. Trust me.” 

Ned looked to his son, and nodded. He looked back to the dragons to see they were now on there wings and legs. Ned looked up to them and saw they were looking at them. 

Jon introduced them, “They black is Sȳndordārys, meaning Shadowking. He is my dragon. I’m his rider.” Ned nodded, but still looked at the dragons with wide eyes, “The green is Tegoāzma, Earthborn in High Valyrian. He is my son’s dragon. The last one is Līāna,” Jon looked to him, “it means Lyanna in High Valyrian. She named after my mother, Lyanna Stark Targaryen.”

Ned looked to Jon, “When did you find out?”

Jon looked to Līāna, “I was giving a contract, I had to go to Valyria. And when I was there I was given a vision. Or more like visions of the Doom of Valyria, and the rebellion. I saw my father meet my mother. I saw them get married in front a weirwood tree, with Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, Ser Gerold, and Princess Elia as there witnesses. I saw how one grandfather killed my other grandfather and uncle. I saw the reason why Ser Jamie killed my mad grandfather. I was there when my mother gave birth to me and gave me my name. I saw the promise you made my mother.” Jon smiled at him, “But after all that, I still see you as my Father.”

Ned smiled, and felt a tear going down his cheeks, and brought Jon into a hug, “Thank you. I always saw you as my son.” Jon hugged him back. In that moment Ned forgot that the King was visiting Winterfell, and that there was three dragons looking at him. At that moment he was have a moment with his son.

————————


	5. Chapter 5, Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts are given

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

When Jon got back from his ride with his father, he wanted to grab the gifts he brought with him and give them to his siblings but then remembered his promise to Gendry about a fight. So he went to find him.

With his luck, he might be able to find him first, but it will take half the day, so he just went to his room, and just like that he found Gendry walking around the castle with his sister, Lyarra. Jon saw them at the feast, he saw that Lyarra had feelings for his best friend. 

Jon went down another colindor, and found another way to get to his his room. When he got to his room, he found the door opened, so he just looked in and found that Arya was laying on his bed. Jon smiled, “Why are you in my room, not looking for stuff, little wolf?”

Arya jumped off of Jon’s bed and looked to him, “When will I start my training?” 

Jon shrugged his shoulders, and went to the bow in the corner of his room, “I don’t know little wolf.” He grabbed the wrapped gifts, and turned to his little sister, “Can you go find your siblings, minus the tiny ones and tell them to go to the Godswood’s?”

Arya looked to the wrapped presents, and nodded and ran out of the room, to find her siblings. Jon left the room shortly after, and started his walk towards the Godswood’s, but was stopped by seeing Gendry standing there, with his new warhammer in hand. When Gendry saw him he grinned, and spoke, “What about the promise, Jon.” 

Jon smiled, “I thought you were busy with my sister, Lyarra. You both looked like you want to fuck and be done with it. So I chose to not get into the way.” Jon saw that Gendry lost his grin instantly, he started laughing, “Just wait a bit I have something’s to hand give to my siblings.” 

Gendry nodded, and saw the many presents, “You plan on giving them that steel.” 

Jon nodded, “Yes, I will warn them before they opening them.” 

Gendry nodded, “I want that fight, you better be there.”

“I will, but like I said I need to get these to my siblings first.” Jon walked past him and patted his shoulder and whispered, “I approve of the relationship, of you and my sister. Go fuck her, she looked bored when I saw her earlier, she might need some good, fucking.” Jon laughed and ducked and punched to the face, he looked up to see that Gendry was bright red, “Well I will see you later in the training yard.” Jon waved and walked into the Godswood’s to see that his siblings were there.

He looked at them, and saw that they heard what he said to Gendry. Robb was grinning like a maniac, Sansa was blushing, Arya was looking at him, Bran was bright red, Rickon was confused, and Lyarra by far was the worst she was bright red with a little bit of blood coming from her nose. 

Robb was the first to speak, “Before you give us out gifts, we have one for you as well.”

Jon nodded, “Lead the way.”

Robb walked further into the Godswood’s, everyone followed him. When he came to a stop, Jon heard padding of paws. Jon got a better look when Robb move out of his line of sight. 

What Jon saw were nine baby pups. He walked forward and saw that they were all different, and were moving around. When the pups noticed that they were there they looked back, and with there little furry feet, each of them ran to there person.

Jon saw that there was one for each Stark child, plus one extra. Jon looked around but stopped when he saw blood red eyes, looking up at him. Jon looked down on the little guy to notice that it was sitting in front of him. Jon bent down and patted the pup, “Were did you find these guys?”

Robb answered, “Father had to behead a deserter. On the way back Theon and I found a dead stag, so Theon followed the blood trail, and oyster lead us to a hurt mother dire wolf. We took her back with us, during that night she gave birth to these guys.”

Jon nodded, but when he heard bigger paws walking towards him, he looked up to see a sight, he thought he might never see again. In front of him was the She-Wolf from when he was beyond the Wall. In front of him was Winter.

————————  
Arya Stark   
————————

Arya watched as Winter stood in front of Jon. Arya watched as the She-Wolf stood behind the White Wolf, watching Jon. Arya watched as for the second time, Winter didn’t bare her teeth to anyone but Father.

“Winter?” Arya heard Jon whispers.

Arya looked between the two and noticed that they had a demeter of that they know eachother. Arya watched as Winter took a few more steps towards Jon, and when she got right in front of him, she started attacking his face with licks. 

Everyone looked to the two with wide eyes, knowing how dire wolf reacted to other people that is not there Father. Arya heard Jon laughing, “I know, Winter.” 

After a few minutes, Winter stopped locking Jon’s face, and just shoved her head into his chest. Jon patted her. He bent down kissed her big furry head, “I missed you girl.”

Robb was the first to ask, “How do you know Winter?”

Jon looked back to them, and answered, “Robb remember when I was at Karhold, and asking the lords to take some of the FreeFolk into there lands?” Robb nodded, “While I was up there, I found myself in the territory of a She-Wolf. She tried to scare me off, but I think she smelt the Stark blood in me, and accepted me. She left and I was attacked by a group of FreeFolks. She returned and I named her Winter, I also promised to come back for her, but it seems it was the other way around.”

Robb nodded, “Father did say he got the feeling that she already had a name.” 

Arya saw Jon nod. Arya looked down at Nymeria, who was biting at the bottom of her dress. Arya bent down and picked her up, and walked towards Jon, and introduced her to him, “This is Nymeria.” 

Jon looked to her and smiled, “Named a wolf after a queen.” He shook his head, “Why didn’t I see that coming.”

Everyone followed after her and introduced there wolf to Jon. Rickon was last, and asked, “What are you going to name yours?”

Arya looked down to the white wolf, whom was trying to get Jon’s attention. Jon looked down at him, “Ghost, he’s as silent as one, and has the colours of a ghost.”

Arya saw Ghost’s tail wagged faster, “I think he likes the name.” She spoke.

Jon looked back at them, “Now it’s my time to give you, your presents. But before I give them to you, I’m warning you they are very sharp.” 

Everyone nodded. Jon walked over to the tree he put the wrapped presents. 

————————  
Robb Stark  
————————

Robb watched as Jon walked to the presents, he brought with him. They all looked different, but all of them looked to be in the shapes of swords, daggers, and a weapon he has never seen before. Jon grabbed the longest of the presents and walked towards him.

When Jon got to him he held out his hands and presented the sword to him. Robb grabbed the sword and unwrapped it. He looked to the hilt, and saw that the hilt was made of pure silver, with three wolf heads, one as the pommel, and the two on the ends of the guard, in the centre of the guard was a sapphire. 

Robb was looking at the hilt, when Jon spoke, “The Snowstorm. A sword I asked Gendry to make. It’s hilt a pure silver. The blade is pure Valyrian Steel. I know house Stark already has a Valyrian Steel sword, but Ice is for the Head of the House. This is for the heir.” 

Robb drawn the sword form the sheath, and saw it was indeed made out of Valyrian Steel. Robb sheathed the sword and hugged Jon, “Thank you.” Jon nodded and walked to Sansa.

————————  
Sansa Stark  
————————

Sansa watched as Robb hugged Jon and thanked him for the gift. Sansa watched as Jon walked over to her, and reached into his pocket and took out a box. Jon opened it and pulled out a long chain. One end had a cycle, and the other had a blade.

“Sansa, I know you don’t pull the northern way with women and three them carrying sword, and maces. But I do know you have cunning, and smarts, and because of that you would be targeted. So I gift you a chain and blade. A weapon you can find al over Myr. The high born women of Myr wear the same weapon, for protecting themselves from people who want to do them wrong.” He took out the blade part of the chain, “The blade is made out of a fine steel, which was not known to the world, I found a journal of a blacksmith in Valyria who wrote everything down. He also tested some metals, he made the steel mithril, but wasn’t able to complete the making of it. But Gendry was able to and is the only one that knows how to make it.” Jon grabbed the blade and shoved it into his palm, showing how sharp it is.

Jon wrapped the chain and blade into the box and gave it to Sansa. Sansa grabbed the box, and nodded, “Thank you, Jon.” And hugged him.

“Your welcome, Sansa.” He backed up and walked back to the tree.

————————  
Lyarra Stark  
————————

Lyarra watched as his step-brother walked to the tree and grabbed the odd shaped weapon, and walked towards her, he spoke on his way there.

“I have been all over the world, from the mysterious continent of Ulthos, to the Free City of Braavos. But the one that I’m most proud of is Yi-Ti. A empire that speak different from us and wear different clothing then us. But there history is long and has been changed. But from the beginning of time they had a warrior, that carried a weapon called a Katana.”

When Jon stopped in front of Lyarra he held out the weapon, “I don’t know you as well as I wished but you are still my sister, so I gift you this katana, made out of another steel the world never knew, dragonsteel. A steel of complete darkness, I have tested all these new steels, and this is the strongest. It cuts through steel like butter. Aye Valyrian Steel is strong, but it takes out a chunk of steel out of the sword.” 

Lyarra grabbed the sword, and to her complete surprise, it was light. She looked to Jon and smiled, “Thank you.” 

“Your Welcome.” He walked back to the tree.

————————  
Brandon Stark   
————————

Bran watched as Jon gave presents to his siblings. Knowing that it might be his turn, he got ready for a present, that will blow his mind. So when Jon walke dover with a dagger, he was really disappointed. Bran looked back to the tree and saw that there was a skinny sword still there. He also saw that there was two other daggers.

Bran looked to Jon, whom was standing in front of him with a smile, he held out the dagger, and Bran grabbed it and opened it. 

The hilt was amazing, with it being made out of gold, with sapphires, and onyx’s in the hilt, the pommel of the dagger was a wolf’s head, with sapphire eyes. The blade was thin and looked to be the same metal Sansa’s chain and blade.

Jon spoke, “This dagger has no name. I planned on it to be mine but as you can see.” Jon reached to his belt and drew his dagger. Bran’s looked to the blade, and saw that it was the opposite of his, with a smokey steel, with rubies decorating it, it also had dragons instead of wolves, “I already have one.”

Bran nodded, and hugged Jon, “Thank you.” 

Jon ruffled his hair, “You Welcome, Bran.” 

————————  
Rickon Stark   
————————

Rickon watched as Jon ruffles Bran’s hair, with a smile. Rickon doesn’t remember much of Jon, except that he was his oldest brother, and he was very dear to his siblings. But when Jon returned, and he laid his eyes on his brother, all his memories came back. 

Rickon heard Jon walking back to the tree, Jon grabbed the dagger and walked towards him, with the dagger in hand. When Jon stopped and looked down at him. Rickon smiled up at him. Jon smiled back and held out the dagger for him to take. 

Rickon has been trained in the arts of weapons but he prefers the bow over the sword, spears, or hammers. But he grabbed the dagger anyway, and unwrapped it, to show a weapon like the sword Jon gave Lyarra. The blade was of the same quality, dragonsteel. Bran looked to the guard of the weapon and saw that it was in a shape of a cloud.

Jon spoke, “‘Cloudydreams’, the sword name is. I don’t really understand the meaning of the name, but the person told me it had a long background. But in the blade you should see writing,” Rickon drew the blade, and saw that there was writing in the blade, “I haven’t been able to translate it completely but what I did get from my research was that it said, ‘Brave Boys grow into Brave Men, when they follow the clouds.’ Like I said I haven’t been able to completely translate it.” 

Rickon nodded, and smiled up to Jon, “Thank you, Big Brother.”

Jon ruffled his hair, “It was nothing, Rickon.” 

Jon stood back and looked to everyone else, “I would like to give Arya’s gifts, to her alone.”

Rickon looked to his older siblings, and saw some of them looked confused, but nodded anyway, and slowly they left. Rickon looked to Arya, to whom has sparkles in her eyes. Rickon turned to follow his siblings back to the castle and out of the Godswood’s.

————————  
Arya Stark   
————————

Arya looked to Jon with a grin, “So, why did you want to give me my presents alone?” Jon looked to her and smiled.

“Because your presents have three parts. The first is the sword and dagger. The second is a ride through the Wold’s Woods. But that can wait until later. The last is I want you to see something.” Jon turned to the tree and walked behind it to where he puts his swords. He grabbed all three, and walked back to her.

He then unsheathes them all, and one at a time sticks the tips into the ground. Arya looked at each sword. The one in the middle, was a bastard-sword, the hilt was a black steel, with a ruby in the centre of the guard, on the opposite ends of the guard, had two dragon heads, the pommel was also a dragon head. The blade made of pure Valyrian Steel.

Arya’s eyes widened, know what sword this is from her books, “That’s Blackfyre. How did you get it?” She looked to Jon.

Jon looked to the blade, “The story is long and complexed. I will tell you the story later. Can you take a guess at the other swords?” Jon smiled at the end.

Arya looked to the one on Blackfyre’s left. This sword was slender, made for a woman’s hand. But the hilt was what gave it away, the pommel being a flame, and in the centre of the guard was a smaller ruby, then the one on Blackfyre. The blade was of pure Valyrian Steel.

“Dark Sister.” She looked to Jon, to see he was smiling and waving to the last sword.

Arya looked to the sword, and she instantly felt a flame going threw her, she didn’t like the feeling one bet. The blade was a blood crimson, but was made of Valyrian Steel. The hilt was red, with a flame pommel, and a shining ruby in the centre of the guard.

Arya looked up, “I don’t know the last one. I also don’t like the feeling it gives me.”

Jon nodded and looked to the blade, “I get the same feeling, but I found out the identity of the blade by a red priest from Volantis. The name is the Red God’s sword, Lightbringer.” Jon looked to her, “But the confusing part of this is that, Father gave it to me.”

Arya looked to Jon with a confused look, “Why would Father have the sword, when he worships the Old Gods?”

Jon shrugged, “No clue.” He then smiled, “Do you want your other presents?”

Arya nodded, and quickly said, “Yes.”

Jon laughed, and walked to the tree, and grabbed the last wrapped sword and dagger. He walked to her and held out the dagger. Arya took the dagger, and unwrapped it. She looked at the hilt, the hilt was a smokey grey steel, the pommel was a wolf with topaz eyes, the centre of the guard had a running wolf, and on both sides of the guard was another two wolf heads, with the same topaz eyes. She drew the dagger out of its sheathe, and saw it was a smokey black Valyrian Steel.

Arya looked up to Jon, “It’s beautiful.” 

Jon nodded, “It has a name, but I don’t think you will like it.” Jon turned around and walke to the other side of the tree and grabbed the last sword.

When Arya saw it, she thought she was holding a smaller from of that sword, but there were differences. The hilt was a smokey white steel, with the pommel being a white wolf with rudies for eyes, Arya looked to the guard and saw that it didn’t have a running wolf, it had a snarling wolf looking out to you, on each end of the guard was a wolf with rubies for eyes. Jon unsheathes the blade to show that it was a smokey white Valyrian Steel. 

She was brought out of her looking, by Jon asking, “Can you take a guess at what the names of these swords? I will be honest and say I was heavy on my drinking when I named these two.”

Arya looked to her dagger and took a closer look at the blade it was indeed beautiful. She ran her fingers down on the flat side of the blade, she stopped when she felt indents. She looked at the indents, and saw that it was in the same language as the one that was all over the Winter Throne.

Arya didn’t know she was speaking until the last moment, “Little Sister.”

She looked to Jon and saw him nod, “Can you take a guess at this blade?” 

She looked to the blade and nodded, “Let me guess and saw, Big Brother?”

Jon looked to his feet, “Yes.” Arya saw him blushing.

Arya looked to the dagger she had in hand, “Can I have the other present?”

Arya saw Jon holding his hands out, she looked up to see that he was holding the last sword, towards her. Arya took the sword and unwrapped it, to see a hilt with a curried guard, like it was protecting the owners hand. Arya drew the blade and saw that it was skinner then Neddles, and much longer. The blade was smokey white, and made out of Valyrian Steel.

She looked up to Jon, “Does this one have a name?”

Jon shook his head, “No, it doesn’t.” 

Arya looked to the blade, and spoke, “Then Snow would be it’s name.”

Arya looked up to Jon and saw that he was looking at her, with sparkling eyes. She sheathed the sword and ran to Jon and hugged him, “Thank you Big Brother.”

“It was nothing, little sister.” Jon hugged her back.

————————


	6. Chapter 6, Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned gets something and Jon tells Arya

Arc 2, Chapter 6, Arrangements

————————  
Eddard Stark  
————————

Eddard watched as Ash rolled to the side in her sleep. He has been married to her for five years, and she is still beautiful in her nude, even if she had the pale scars from giving birth to Lyarra, Cregan, and Clarisse. 

Ned grabbed a lock of her dark black hair, he played with it, rolling it around his fingers. Ned saw Ash move again and saw that she was turning towards him, Ned also saw that her eyes were open, beautiful purple eyes staring, at his brown eyes.

Ash spoke, “What has been keeping you awake my love?”

Ned thought back to the reason why he was still awake, “Robert offered wants me to be the Hand of the King.” He looked Ash and saw that she was growing angry, “Yes I know we talked about this but that is the thing that has be staying awake at this hour. The real reason is because he wants to join our great houses, with a marriage to his eldest ‘trueborn’ son and my daughter, Sansa.”

Ash nodded, “I understand your concerns, Ned. But that shit of a crowned prince…” 

Ash couldn’t finish her sentence because a loud knocking at the door. Ned got from his bed, puts on his rode and walked to the door. He opened to see that Lady Tully was there with Maester Luwin, behind her. 

Ned looked to his Maester, with a questioning look, he answered his question, “A raven from Lady Arryn, my Lord. It was sent to Lady Tully but she wanted to show you the scroll as well.”

Ned nodded and looked to Lady Tully, “What is this raven, my Lady?” 

Lady Catelyn gave him the scroll, “My sister believes, that Jon Arryn didn’t die from his old age, but by poison.” Lady Tully whispered the next thing, “She believes he was poisoned by the Lannisters.”

Ned eyes widened, “Is your sister sure of this?” Lady Catelyn nodded, “Thank you My Lady for showing me the scroll.” Lady Tully nodded, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I would like to speak to my Maester and lady Wife.”

Ned saw Lady Tully frown, and nodded, and turned to go back to her room but before she was a few steps away, Ned said again, “Thank you, Catelyn, for showing me this scroll, truly.” 

Lady Tully looked to him with wide eyes, but her mask slowly formed back, she smile, “It wasn’t much, My Lord.” She quickly turned around, and went on her way.

Ned looked back to the Maester, and moved out of the way, allowing the Maester to enter. When the maester was in his room, he closed to door and locked it. He turned around and saw that Ash was still in the bed, looking at the Maester. 

He walked to the fire and threw the scroll into the fire and watched as the fire burned the scroll into ashes. He heard that his wife and Maester were talking. He heard Ash gasp. 

His maester then spoke to both of them, “I believe becoming the king’s hand, is the best thing you can do my lord.”

Ned didn’t speak, he just continued looking into the fire. He heard Ash respond to what the maester just said, “Why would he do that? He’s putting himself into danger.” 

“True my lady, but it’s Ned’s choice .” Ned felt the maester looking at him, “It’s your choice, you can go be hand of the king, and rule the kingdom in his set, and rule over the Kingdom and make it stay stable, or stay here and watch as the south falls and crumbles.” 

Ned couldn’t choose so he did the best thing he could think of, he stood and got dressed. When he was completely dress he looked to his wife and maester, “I’m going to the Godswood, I’m going to ask for the gods help.” 

Ned walked to the door and unlocked it and opened the door and walked to the Godswood. On his way there he heard clashing of steel, he followed the sound, and what he saw brought back some long dead memories. 

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

Jon was sweeting heavily. Jon looked to his friend and saw that Gendry was as well. Jon smiled, it was always fun sparring with Gendry. With his bastard-sword and his warhammer, no-one knew who would win. 

Jon stabbed Big Brother into the ground and spoke, “How about we call it a break Gendry?”

He saw Gendry nod, “That is a good idea.” 

Both Jon and Gendry walked to the bench, and sat down and grabbed their waterskins. When Jon was done with the water, he grabbed the clothe that he brought and wiped the sweat from his brow. He saw Gendry doing the same.

Jon then looked to the sky, and spoke, “How long do you think we were at it, Gendry?”

Gendry looked to the sky, he shrugged, “No idea. But I believe we started at dinner time.”

Just like that they both noticed they hadn’t eaten anything since lunch. Jon stood and grabbed, his sword and sheathed it. He looked to see Gendry had his warhammer, Stagsfury, in hand. Jon looked to him and said, “If we’re lucky the cooks noticed that we were gone and left some food out.” 

Gendry nodded, “That is a ‘if’.”

Jon nodded and walked towards the great hall, but on his way there he noticed that they weren’t alone. He looked up to the railing to see that his Father was there looking at him. Jon waved to him, and noticed that his Father was in thought.

‘Might as well ask tomorrow.’ He thought and continued his walk. Jon looked back to see that Gendry was waiting for him. Jon walked to beside him and they continued to the kitchen.

When they got there they were lucky and found that there was food left out. Jon grabbed a plate and filled it to the brim and went to the small table and ate. Gendry followed shortly behind, with a plate just as filled as his. They ate in silence, but when they finished, Gendry spoke, “We’re finishing that spar tomorrow, got it.”

Jon looked to Gendry with a smile, “We will.” Jon turned to the door and went to leave.

Jon went to his room, feeling the adrenaline leaving his body, Jon was beyond tiered. When Jon got to his room he saw that the door was slightly opened. Jon took a guess at who was in his room, and when he opened it, he was right. His little sister, Arya, was in his bed asleep. 

Jon knew it was wrong but he knew Arya would never change. So he just got undressed and got into his sleeping wear, and got into bed, facing away from Arya.

But when he closed his eyes, and was about to fall asleep, he felt his little sister’s arm going around him for a hug.

XxxxX

Jon woke to movement coming from beside him. He slowly opened his eyes, to see that both Ghost and Nymeria were climbing onto Arya. Jon looked to the window to see what time it was, he saw the sun was still hidden, “‘Perfect moment to show Arya the dragons.’

Jon threw the sheets from him and stood. He went to his wash bin and washed his face, he then went to his cupboard, and grabbed some clothes to put on. When he was finally dressed. He turned to look at Arya to see how she was doing, she was still asleep crushing Ghost in a hug. 

Jon laughed, and walked forward to wake his sister, and to save Ghost from this. When Jon got to the bed, he leaned over, and shook Arya, saying lightly, “Arya it’s time to wake up.”

Arya moved around but didn’t wake, “Come on, Little Sister. Wake up,” he leaned down to her ear, “I promise to teach you a bit of swords play.” Like that her eyes opened, but they were still half asleep, Jon laughed.

Arya stopped hugging Ghost, whom when he was out of the hug he jumped off the bed and pawed his was behind Jon, he was followed by Nymeria. Arya reached out her arms, and with a half mumble voice, “Carry me.”

Jon shook his head, he could never say no to Arya, well he reached to her, he spoke lightly, “Arya your fifteen name days. And you still want to be carried.” Arya nodded onto his shoulder. Jon roled his eyes, and on his way out he grabbed ‘Big Brother‘, and walked to her room, Jon sat her onto her bed, “Get dressed, and we will go to the Wolf’s Wood. I have something in there for you.” She nodded, and stood, “I will be outside.”

Jon walked to the door and opened it, and waited outside, he was followed by both direwolves. When he waited, he thought if he could tell Arya who he truly is. Jon knew that it could go ether way a) which is she doesn’t see him as a brother anymore, Jon couldn’t live with that, or way b) she just wouldn’t care.

Jon didn’t know how long he was in his thoughts for but when he heard the door open he looked up to see that Arya was there ready, and awake. Jon smiled, and turned around to walk down to the stables.

When they got there Jon turned to Arya, and with a serious voice spoke, “I’m going to need you to be blindfolded. What I’m about to show you is something that you have to never tell anyone.” Jon saw Arya nod, “Good.” He looked to the horses and found Shadow, “You can either ride with me on Shadow or on your own?”

Jon looked back to see Arya looking at Shadow, “I’ll ride with you.” She looked to him, “When was the last time we rode on the same horse?”

Jon thought back, “Five years ago.” She nodded.

Jon looked to Shadow, and walked towards him. He quickly puts the saddle onto him. He led him to the gates and saw that there was a few guards out, “I would like to go for a ride, may open the gates.” 

The guards nodded and opened them, he looked back to Arya, “Aren’t you going to get onto Shadow.” He grinned knowing that Shadow was to bid for her to reach. Arya looked determined and walked towards the horse and tried to get on but was failing. 

Jon laughed and little, and picked Arya up, and set her onto the saddle, and followed shortly. Jon grabbed onto the reins and kicked his heels into the side of Shadow, telling him to move. They slowly moved towards the Wolf’s Woods, and when they got there, they rode threw slowly, and when he finally came to the point were there was more falling trees then normal he stopped Shadow, and looked down to Arya.

“This is the point, I’m going to as you to blindfold yourself.” Arya nodded, and grabbed his right hand and made him cover her eyes, to his surprise it actually worked. He bent down to whisper something into her ear, “No pecking.”

She nodded and Jon kicked Shadow. He started to move towards where he felt Syndor was. He knew his other dragons would be there with him. When he got closer he started to see bones of animals, wolves, deer, boar, and he even saw a whale. 

When Jon found the mountain and cave his dragons have been staying for the last few days, Jon bent down to whisper something into Arya’s ear, “Were getting off Shadow now. So I need you to trust me.” Arya nodded, “Close your eyes.”

Jon grabbed the clothe he brought with him, and brought his right hand away from Arya’s eyes to see that she was closing her eyes. With both hands Jon tied to clothe around ther eyes. 

He got off Shadow and reached around to get Arya off. When they were both off Jon looked to the sky seeing that the sun wasn’t up, ‘I say, we only have about an hour to do this.’

Jon looked to the cave and closed his eyes, ‘Syndor I need you.’ And like that he opened his eyes and he heard thumping coming from behind the mountain. He looked to Arya, whom he knew was wide eyes under the blindfold, “Do you trust me Arya?”

She slowly nodded, “Yes.” 

Jon smiled and looked to see that Syndor was looking at them, Jon took a step forward gently grabbing Arya, and leading her to the dragon. Syndor saw this and knew what Jon wanted to do. 

The dragon brought his body to the ground and lowered his wing. Jon stepped onto the wing, and turned around to Arya. Jon gently grabbed her hands, and trusting his dragon walked backwards to the saddle. Jon looked back to the saddle and saw that they were almost there. 

A few seconds later Jon was setting Arya onto the saddle. He walked to the front of the saddle, and grabbed the reins with one hand.

Jon looked back to Arya, “You may take off the blindfold, but I ask you not to open your eyes. Also don’t open your mouth.” 

Arya nodded and reached to the blindfold and took it off, Jon grabbed her hand and brought it to his chest, “Hang on.” She nodded and brought the other hand to his chest. He looked down to his dragon, “Fly.” And like that Jon felt the dragon moving and flapping his wings.

He smiled and saw that they were into the air, he looked back to Arya and saw that she was shoving her body against his, her left side of her head was shoved into his back, she screamed, but it was muffled by the winds. Jon looked to his dragon and said, “Higher, and slower.”

Syndor did as he commanded, and flow higher and when he got to the level that would make it hard for the people below them to see him. He also slowed down. Jon felt the weight on his chest losing, he looked back to see that Arya was wide eye looking down at the trees, snow and hills.

“Happy very much late name days Arya.” He smiled back at her. She looked to him.

“How?” Arya asked. Jon looked to Arya, and his smile dropped, “I thought only Valyrians, can ride a dragon?”

Jon looked forward, “We we’re lied to by Father.” He looked to Arya, “I’m not his bastard. I’m his nephew.” Jon saw that her eyes widened, he looked forward, “I never was. My parents are Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen.”

He didn’t look back, not wanting to see Arya’s reaction. Jon loved the feeling of air flying threw his hair, hearing the bells. He loved how much it made him feel free. Nothing was as good as flying a dragon. But when he knew his sister was behind him, he didn’t feel those. 

Jon looked to his hands waiting patiently for Arya’s response. When Jon felt Arya shoving her body against his, she spoke quietly, “I don’t care who you parents are. I don’t care if your my cousin. I don’t care if your half dragon and half wolf. You will always be my big brother. You grew up with us, you were taught with us, you helped me when I wanted gone from my mother. I will always love you, and I will always see you as my big brother.”

Jon didn’t notice when he started crying, “Thank you, Little Sister.” 

Arya nodded, “No Thank you, big brother.”

————————

Am I the one that think want HBO did with Arya Killing the Night King was complete fucking bullshit, like breaking an iPad level… I have an anger problem… and I’m a grown man


	7. Chapter 7, News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets something that angers him

Arc 2, Chapter 12, News

————————  
Arya Stark   
————————

Arya looked back to the dragon. She was still getting over that dragons have returned. The dragon was beautiful, with pure black scales, with golden/amber eyes. Arya then saw the other two dragons, walking from behind the mountain. 

Arya looked forward to see that the trees in the area were laying on ground, “How no one noticed, is my number one question?” Arya spoke out loud.

She saw Jon was in thought, and elbowed him in the chest, “Aww.” He looked down to her, “What was that for?” Arya repeated the question. Jon nodded and looked back to the three, “Their to far from any castle, or house.” 

Arya nodded and grabbed Jon’s hands, he has been the same since she confessed to him, saying he would always be her big brother, she blushed at what else she said, ‘Why did I say that?’ Arya knew what kind of feelings she had for her brother, she loved him a bit to much for a sibling. She actually loved him. 

XxxxX 

When they got to Winterfell the sun was out and was shining. Jon took them to the stables, when they got there they noticed that Hodor was there. The stupid friendly giant smiled at them saying, “Hodor!” Jon got off Shadow, and then helped Arya down from him. When she was on her feet he looked to Jon and smiled.

“Thank you for showing me.” She hugged him and left to the main hall. When she got there he noticed the royals were there, with her family. But she also saw Jon’s friend, Gendry was talking to Lyarra, both smiling. 

Arya ran to her spot, and served herself some food, “Arya?” She heard her Father ask, she looked to him and saw a tiny smile, “Where were you and Jon?”

Arya looked to see if Jon was here, he wasn’t. She looked to her father, “We went to the Wolf’s Woods. He showed me some tricks with the sword.” She lied.

Her father nodded and went back to his eating. Arya looked to her food and ate. When the doors opened, Arya looked up to see a servant was there. The servant quickly walked to her Father, and whispered something in his ear. 

The doors opened again to show that Jon has entered the hall. He went and sat down at a servants table. Arya knew the reason why, but she still hates how he had to sit at a lower table. 

“Jon,” She looked to see that her father called him, “There has been a raven sent to you from Drone.”

Jon nodded and went to serve himself food. Arya looked around and noticed that the king was staring at Jon with hate in his eyes. She wasn’t the only on that notices, her father, and siblings noticed this as well.

Arya went to finish her found, and when she was finished she looked to her father and noticed that he was finished. Arya looked to the king to notice he was still staring at Jon.

Arya looked to Jon and noticed that he was finished, and looked to be in thought. Jon then stood and walked to leave, Gendry followed after him. Then her father stood and asked to be excused, the king nodded and the rest of the family left. Arya noticed that her father left the same direction as Jon and Gendry.

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

Jon walked down the hall to get to the rookery, ‘Who could it be from?’ Was going through his mind. The only two people who would send him a raven would be Doran and Ari. But the former rarely sends him anything. And the later knows he’s to busy.

Jon was brought from his thoughts by Gendry, “Hey Jon, wait up.” Jon walked a bit slower. When Gendry got to him he spoke, “So what were you and your sister doing in the early morning?”

Jon looked to Gendry, ”We went to see my children.” 

Gendry looked to him with wide eyes, “Really? What was her reaction?”

Jon looked forward, “Better than I expected.”

Gendry nodded, “Are we going to have that spar?”

Jon nodded, “Yes we will… but if the news from Drone is major, and I have to leave, we will have our spar on the road.”

Gendry nodded, “Who do you think sent it?”

Jon shook his head, “No clue.” 

Jon looked to see he was at the rookery. He entered to see that Maester Luwin was taking care of the ravens. The maester looked to him, and pointed to the corner. Where he found a raven.

Jon walked to the raven, and took the scroll, it had the Martell waxes on it still unbroken, he looked to the Maester, “Thank you for not opening the scroll, Maester Luwin.”

The Maester smiled at him, “Your Welcome.”

Jon took the scroll from the raven, and broke the seal. Jon opened the scroll and read the contents.

‘Commander Jon Snow, 

I have sent this raven because Princess Arianne has returned to Sunspear or the Water Gardens. When the ship docked, they said they found feathers and blac tear drops, I don’t know what that means, but I believe you do. Please come to the Water Gardens, my brother would like to talk to you. 

Prince Doran’

Jon dropped the scroll, and walked out of the room to find Gendry was there, he went to walk down the hall but then he noticed his father was there, “Gendry get everything ready to go.” He looked to Gendry, “Princess Arianne is missing. Where going to Drone to see Prince Doran. Tell Arthur, Gerion, and Malon to find me when they can.” 

Gendry nodded, “On it.” He ran to pack his things.

Jon looked to his Father, “I need to go. I apologize that I can’t stay for long.” 

His Father nodded, “Are you going to say goodbye to your siblings?” 

Jon nodded, “I was going to do that.” Ned nodded. Jon went and embrace him, “Thank you for everything, Father.”

His father embraced him, “Remember, you will always be apart of this pack. Always remember our second saying.”

Jon nodded saying it with his Father, “When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.” 

His father nodded, “Always remember them.”

Jon backed out of the embrace, and turned to find his siblings. On his way there, he found Gerion and Arthur. They looked to him, “What has happened?” Gerion asked.

“Arianne didn’t make it to Drone. Arthur your staying here, I want you to protect my Father, Aerea, Jacaerys and my sisters.” He motioned them to follow and they did, “I don’t trust the Queen. If anything happens to Father, and the guards I want you to save my sisters, and my children send them to Drone.”

Jon looked to Arthur, who nodded, “Yes Jon.”

Jon looked to Gerion, and went to speak but a servant holding a scroll came running to him, “Jon, a scroll from your company arrived when you left.”

Jon grabbed the scroll and read it.

‘Jon 

Joeanna, Val, and the kids have gone missing. I don’t know when or how but there not here. When some of the spearwives went to wake them they found a feather, and black tear drops. Like the ones from Volantis.

Mance’

“Fuck!” Jon yelled. Passing the scroll to Arthur, he looked to the servant, “Thank you for bringing this to me. You may go.” He looked to Gerion, “You will be coming with me, and Gendry. We will go to Casterly Rock first. We leave by midday.” 

Gerion nodded, and went there separate ways. Jon going to find his siblings, Gerion going to pack his things, and Arthur going to find Lord Stark.

When Jon found his siblings they were all talking to each other. When he finally got to them he saw them looking at him in worry. He looked around to see that Arya wasn’t there. He will tell her later.

Robb spoke first, “Jon, what has you all worried?”

Jon looked to them, “My other son and daughter have been kidnapped, so has there mothers. I need to go south to Drone.” He saw some of them looking at him with wide eyes.

Robb spoke, “So you need to go see the Martells.”

Jon nodded, “Aye, I had a child with the heiress, Princess Arianne. But I also need to go there because the Red Viper would like to see me.” He looked to his feet, “I know I have only been here for a day, and I apologize for leaving so early.”

No-one spoke, so Jon went and turned around but was stopped by Sansa, whom brought him into a hug, “Please be safe, Jon.” 

Jon hugged Sansa back, “I will try my best.”

————————  
Arya Stark   
————————

Arya was watching as Ghost and Nymeria play fight. Arya knew Ghost was the biggest of the pack with Nymeria, and Grey Wind coming in a close second. But you would have to look closely if you wanted to see the difference.

Arya was currently in Jon’s room, looking at the sword he brought with him. Knowing what sword was what. She looked to Dark Sister, she walked towards the sword and picked it up. It was longer then her, she really wanted to wield this sword but knew that she was to small for it, she would never amit to it, but she knew she was to small.

Arya heard someone opening the door, she looked back to see Jon walked in. She looked to his face and saw the sadness he wore, she leaned Dark Sister against the wall, and went to Jon, “What has you looking so sad?”

Jon looked to her, and stared, “I need to leave again.”

She felt her heart break, “Why?” She asked with a tear going down her cheek.

“Because some of my loved ones were kidnapped.” Jon spoke.

Arya ran to him and hugged him, “Let me come with you? Please? I can’t live without you gone.”

Jon hugged her back, “I’m not leaving right now. I still need to do somethings.” Arya nodded, her hope growing in her.

No-one spoke, Arya then felt that Nymeria and Ghost we’re moving around there legs, “Do you want to hear some stories, before I leave and say my goodbyes to everyone else?”

Arya nodded lightly, Jon lifted her up and walked her to the bed. They laid there, Jon telling her stories of his time in Essos and around the world. Arya lost herself in Jon’s body heat, she slowly closed her eyes.

But before she fell asleep she heard Jon speak, “I won’t be gone forever Little Sister, you might is me at the Tourney of the Hand. When the King holds it.”

Arya nodded, and finally fell asleep in the arms of the brother she loved most.

————————  
Alys Karstark   
————————

“Are you sure my dear?” Her father asked her, “Are you sure you want to marry, Jon Snow?”

Alys has had the dream of marrying Jon, since he left Karhold four years ago. She nodded, “Yes father. I’m sure I want to marry Jon Snow.”

Her father went and replied, but a knock came to the door, her father looked to the door and yelled, “What is it!” Alys watched as the man they were currently talking about, opened the door and entered. Her father’s eyes widened, “Jon Snow… What can I do for you?”

Jon looked to her father, “Lord Karstark. I was wondering if I can borrow Lady Alys?”

Her father looked to her, and backed to Jon, “You may have her.” He stood and walked to the door and left.

Alys looked to Jon, and saw that he was looking to her with a sad smile, “What is it Jon?” She asked.

Jon walked to stand in front of her, “I need to leave.” She felt her heart in her throat, “I need to go to Drone, and speak to Princes Doran and Oberyn.”

Jon just returned to her, after four years and he is leaving already. She felt rage growing in her, “Why?” She didn’t know how much heat she put into the question.

Jon took a step back, but answered, “My other boy and girl have been kidnapped. So has there mothers. I need to go to Drone, because one of my lovers are from there, but she is also the heiress of Drone.”

Alys felt some of the heat melt away from inside her, she nodded, “Okay. When will be the next time I see you?”

Jon grabbed her chin and lifted it to make it so she looked him in the eyes, “I don’t know. But why not make this moment a good memory.” He kissed her. 

She deepened the kiss, Alys backed away from the kiss to get some air, “Why don’t we go to my room and continue.” Jon nodded, she grabbed his hand and left the room and walked to her room.

When they got there, she opened the door and pushed Jon into the room. She locked the door, and moved towards him and kissed him, a very hot and heavy kiss. Alys brought her hands to his top and worked on the strings there. He did the same with her blouse. Jon picked her up and walked to the bed, when he got there he laid her down onto the bed and got on top of her.

Jon deepened the kiss, and finished with the knot to her blouse. Jon grabbed the bottom of the blouse and raised it take it off, she raised her arms and it was off, then it was thrown to the floor. 

Jon broke the kiss and looked down to her tits. She continued with his top and when she was done she raised the shirt to take it off. When it was off Jon went and sucked he tit. She moaned, he raised his left hand and grabbed her other tit. Jon sucked, licked, and bite her nipple, and with his hand he squeeze, pulled, and twisted the nipple. 

Alys felt thunder bolt when she felt Jon’s other hand was in her small clothes, playing with her clit. Alys pulled Jon’s hair, and threw her head back, “Jon!” She said as she had her climax. 

Alys breathed heavily, but Jon didn’t stop and pulled down her small clothes, and sat in between her legs, positioning his cock to her cunt, “If it hurts tell me.”

She nodded and brought her hand to her mouth, so if she screamed it would be muffled by her hand. Jon pushed himself into her and her eyes widened, and she screamed into her hand. Jon stopped and moved her hand from her mouth and brought her to his chest. 

Alys grew used to Jon’s cock being inside her, and moved her hips telling Jon to continue. Jon nodded and started to move his hips. She moaned, and bite into Jon’s shoulder. They continues, until Jon shot his seeds into her.

Alys knew that she had to take moon tea, but she wasn’t going to, she wanted to get with child, she wanted to carry Jon’s child. So she promised herself to keep it a secret. 

Alys was getting tired,,and looked to Jon, “When do you plan on leaving?” Wanting more of this.

Jon smiled, “I still have about two hours until I leave.” He kissed her, “I already have my things packed ready to go, so we can spend the rest of the hours together.”

Alys grinned, and thought of the ways they could spend the rest of the time together. Then she got a naughty thought, mating. Alys bit his lip, he backed away, and she spoke, “Fuck me like a wolf does to it’s bitch. Fuck me in the ass Jon.”

Jon grinned and turned her over and got to knees, and pushing her onto her knees and hands, “Of course. Why would a wolf want to be fucked by dire wolf.”

————————


	8. Chapter 8,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon leaves Winterfell once again

Arc 2, Chapter 8, 

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

Jon watched as Gendry and Gerion got onto there horses. Jon looked back to his father, “Please take care of Aerea and Jacaerys. Father.”

His father nodded, “I will try my best to.” His father grabbed him by the shoulders, and looked into his eyes, “Be safe, Jon.” Ned then looked sad, “I promised your mother to keep you safe, and I have broken that promise. I know the dragons are powerful, but they are also the thing that will cause madness to flow through your vains.”

Jon nodded, “I know father. I will be careful.” Ned nodded and gave Jon one last goodbye hug. Jon backed up, “Good bye, Father.” Jon looked to his eldests, whom where hugging Winter.

Jon walked over to his son and daughter, “Aerea, Jacaerys.” They looked to him, and ran.

They ran into his legs, “Papa why are you going?” 

Jon looked down to them and picked them both up, “Momma Ari, Joeanna, and Val, have gone missing and I going to go find them, my sweets.”

Jon felt the two nod. Jon put them back down onto the ground and ruffled there hair, “No behave for Grandpa Ned, and Grandma Ash.”

They nodded, “Yes, Papa.” And ran back to Winter.

Jon felt something nipping at his fingers. He looked down and saw Ghost. Jon went to his knees, and grabbed the sides of Ghost hairy face, and whispered, “Your staying here. I need you to protect my family, got it?” Ghost nodded his little furry head, Jon kissed his wolf’s head, and said “Thank you.”

Jon stood and saw Ghost padding his way to Aerea and Jacaerys. Jon smiled, and saw that Arya was walking towards him. When Arya got in front of him, she hugged his waist.

Jon smiled down at her, “I have a mission for you Little Sister.” She looked up to him, Jon smiled, “Make sure Ghost doesn’t misbehave.”

Arya smiled, knowing how much of a troublemaker his dire wolf can be. She nodded.

“Thank you Arya.” He ruffled her hair and smiled. He bent down and kissed her forehead, “I promise to return.”

He slowly backed up, and walked to Shadow, whom had the swords -Big Brother, Dark Sister, Blackfyre, and Lightbringer- strapped to. Jon got onto the horse, and looked to see that Gendry and Gerion were behind him. 

Jon kicked into the sides of Shadow, signalling him to move. Shadow trotted to the gates, and Jon took one last look back to his childhood home, he whispered, “Goodbye.”

He looked south, to where his parents died.

————————  
Eddard Stark   
————————

It has been two sennights since Jon said his goodbyes. But know it was him saying goodbye to his family. 

He has accepted the offer of becoming hand of the King. So he was going south with the royal family, Sansa, Arya, and Bran, they were also taking there dire wolves with them.

Ned watched as Sansa got her things into the carriage. Ned looked away when he saw a raven black hair coming towards him. Ned looked to see Ash was coming towards him.

Ash embraced him, “Be safe my Love.”

Ned embraces her, “I will, my Love.”

They didn’t say a word, just relaxed into the embrace. The silence was broken by Ash. Standing on her tippy toes whispering, “I’m with child.”

Ned looked to her, “Really?”

Ash grabbed his hand and brought it to her belly, “Yes My Love.”

Ned smiled, and embraced Ash, “Good, the Stark Family will rise in numbers.”

Ned was brought to reality, by the King, “Ned!” Ned looked to him, “We should go, we don’t want to stay in the bloody cold for long.”

“Yes Your Grace.” He looked to Ash, “Help Robb when he needs it.”

She nodded and kissed him, “I will.”

Ned moved to Robb, whom was saying goodbye to Bran. When Robb noticed him coming towards them, he he looked to him and smiled, “Father.”

They embraced, and Ned spoke, “Watch the castle, will you?”

Robb nodded, “Yes father.”

Ned said his goodbyes to Rickon, Cregan, and Clarisse. When they were done he walked to his horse and got onto it. Slowly everyone started to leave. When the King left he followed shortly.

Ned looked back to his home, whispering, “Hope to see you again, My home, my family, and my future.”

————————  
Joy Hill  
————————

“Halt! Who goes there!” A guard yelled from the walls. 

Joy has been in Casterly Rock helping clean the place. She would normally play cyvasse with her uncle Tyrion. But for the past two sennights she has had nothing do but help servants clean the castle

As when she heard what the response the guard got, she dropped the broom, and looked to the gates with wide eyes.

“Gerion Lannister, of House Lannister, youngest son of Tytos Lannister and Jeyne Marbrand, youngest brother to Tywin Lannister. I order you to open the door.” The man answered.

Joy looked to the guard to see that he was wide eyes. The guard looked to his left, to the other guard and told him, “Go get Lords Tywin and Keven.”

The guard nodded and ran to get both lords. The guard that stayed, looked back down to the man. Joy wanted to see if this was indeed her father.

The guard spoke, “Whom did you bring with you?”

The man spoke, “Jon Snow, and Gendry Baratheon.”

The guard took a step back, “Do you mean the Jon Snow from the Brotherhood of the Old Gods?”

Joy heard another voice, a deep and more masculine voice, “Aye the one and only.”

Joy heard laughing from the other side of the wall. She then heard, something happening from behind her. She looked to see that both Lords Tywin and Keven, rushing towards the gate.

Lord Tywin spoke first, “Open the gates.”

The guards nodded, and they slowly opened the doors. Joy walked to see the opening, and she saw three men. The one in the middle, a man who looked two years older than her. The man had raven black hair, which went to his shoulders and was in a bun, he also had silver bells in his hair. The man also had angry-purple eyes, on his left side he has a scar going from his eyebrow to above the cheek bone. The man was wearing a black top, with black pants, he was also wearing a black cape. Attached to his hip was a sword, a sword that has three dragon heads, one on the pommel and the two on the opposite sides of the guard, in the middle of the guard was a ruby. The man was handsome, and pretty. 

To the man’s left, stood another man. The man has raven black hair, with only three bells in his hair. The man had sapphire blue eyes. The man was currently wear a yellow top with a black stag in the centre, the man was wearing black pants. Strapped to the horse was a warhammer, made from what looks like Valyrian Steel.

When Joy saw the last man, she felt tears going down her cheek. Joy would always know her father, even if he left when she was still to young to remember. Her father had shoulder length golden hair, with some graying areas. Her father was wearing the colours of House Lannister, but instead of the golden lion, he had a golden weirwood. Joy felt like running to her father. But knew she couldn’t do that.

Joy took herself out of her thoughts by Lord Tywin, whom for the every first time had a smile of his old face, “Gerion, you have returned home.” 

Her father shook his head, “Not really Brother.” He looked around the yard looking for someone, when his eyes stopped on her, she saw a huge smile growing on his face, “I have returned to see my daughter.” Her looked to Lord Tywin and glared.

Lord Tywin seemed unfazed, by the glare, and looked to the guard, “Who did he bring with him?”

The guard looked nervous, “Jon Snow, of the Brotherhood of the Old Gods, and Gendry Baratheon.”

Lord Tywin looked to the Baratheon, “Who are your parents.”

The boy grinned, “Father, Robert Baratheon, and Mother, no bloody clue, my lord.”

Lord Tywin, eyed him up and down, “Bastard Born.” Gendry nodded, “When were you legitimized?”

Gendry smiled, “About three sennights ago.”

Lord Tywin went to respond but was stopped by the handsome man, whom bowed in front of the Lord, “My lord.” Lord Tywin looked to him and went to speak but once again the man spoke first, “I apologize, for not warning you of our visit, but we only stopped by for a few things.”

Lord Tywin glared at him, Joy could feel the anger growing off her uncle, “What is it you need, boy.”

The boy looked up and glared at him, “Gerion wants to reunite with his daughter.”

Lord Tywin nodded, and left to his solar.

Joy looked to her father and noticed that he was walking towards her, she started to walk towards him as well, and when they met in the middle, she threw her arms around him.

Her father kissed her forehead, “I’ve missed you, my sweet.”

Joy smiled, “I to.”

They stayed in the embrace until, she heard foot steps coming from behind her father. She looked back to see that Jon Snow was walking towards them. Her father broke the hug and introduced her to him, “Jon Snow this is my daughter, Joy Hill.”

Jon nodded and took her hand and kissed the knuckle, when he was done he looked to her father, “You never told me you had a beauty for a daughter.”

Gerion looked to her, “Aye, she is a beauty. I have seen her in years.”

Jon nodded and looked to her, “Jon Snow, Commander of the Brotherhood of the Old Gods.”

She nodded, “Joy Hill.”

Jon nodded and looked to her father, “You know what to do.” Jon left and went to his horse, and got onto it.

Joy looked to her father, and saw that he was in thought, he then looked to her, “Joy, you have a choice to make. You can stay here, or you can come with me to Dorne. It’s up to you my dear.”

Joy was shocked at what he just said, why would he want to leave his home, when he just returned to it. 

Gerion saw the question in her eyes, “Aye this is my home, but my family is with Snow, and the company. Where ever my family goes I go with.”

Joy nodded, “I will go with you Father.”

Gerion smiled, “Good. Go grab your thing.” Her father looked in the direction Lord Tywin left in, “When your done, go to Jon. I should be there shortly.”

Joy nodded, and left to gather her stuff.

————————  
Arianne Martell   
————————

Ari opened her eyes to see that she was in a dark room. She looked around to see that Val, Joeanna, Jason, and Aliandra we’re sitting in chairs with there hands and legs binded to them. All of them awake.

Ari was brought from her staring by the door opening. She looked to see a man with brown hair, and blue eyes. He was followed by some men all carrying something. Ari eyes widened. The men were carrying torture devices.

The man with blue eyes looked to them and smiled, “Ahh you all awake.” He clapped his hands, “Good, now we can begin.” The man went and grabbed a chair and dropped it on front of them, and sat down, “Now your going to tell me, what you know about the bastard Jon Snow.” He motioned to the men, “And if you don’t, well us your imagination.”


	9. Chapter 9, Dorne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorne

Arc 2, Chapter 10, Dorne

————————  
Oberyn Martell   
————————

Oberyn ducked a strike to the head. He backed up smiling at his oldest, Obara Sand. He has been at it for about two hours, sparring with his Sand Snakes. Correcting there mistakes, and praising them when they finished. 

Oberyn went for another strike but was stopped by his brother strolling into the training yard. Doran, with Ellaria pushing his chair, looked around and saw him and spoke, “Oberyn,” he stopped mid strike and looked to Doran, “Jon Snow has arrived, and is waiting in the main hall. You wanted to see him, well this is you chance.”

Oberyn nodded, “Thank you, Brother.” 

Doran nodded and left shortly to the main hall. Oberyn looked to his daughter and saw that they were already leaving to see what this ‘Jon Snow’ was like. Oberyn smiled and shook his head.

He followed shortly after. When he entered the hall he saw that there were four added people. Three men, and one young woman. Oberyn continued his walk to stand beside his brother.

When he got there he turned to get a better look at the guests. He felt rage when she looked at the oldest man and the young woman. Both have golden blonde hair, with the former having a bit of graying, they also had the emerald green eyes, and were wearing the colours of the most hated house in the south. They both looked like Lannisters.

Oberyn continued his scanning. His eyes fell onto the man beside the man in the centre. The man was wearing a simple yellow tunic with a black stage in the centre, the man was wearing a simple black pants. Oberyn moved his eyes to the man’s face, the man had dark black hair, going down to his shoulders, and ocean blue eyes. Oberyn looked at him, remembering what the fat usurper was like when he was younger.

Oberyn finally fell onto the man in the centre, the word that came to his mind was, ‘handsome’. The man was wearing a simple grey tunic with a running white wolf in the centre, he was also wearing a simple black pants. Oberyn also noticed that he had a sword attached to his belt, the handle being black, and pommel being a fire, in the centre of the guard was a ruby. Oberyn looked to the man’s face, he had black raven hair, which went to his shoulder, his hair also had silver bells attached, and if Oberyn pay attention enough he could hear the ringing of the bell. Oberyn looked to the man’s eyes, and his widened instantly, they looked like his dead niece’s eyes, angry purple eyes.

Oberyn was taking from his thoughts by his brother, “Jon Snow…” his brother didn’t finish his sentence, because Jon Snow spoke up.

“I believe we can go by my actual name, Prince Doran.” The man looked around, “I believe we can trust everyone here. Don’t you?”

Doran nodded and looked to him, “Make sure no spies are here Oberyn.”

Oberyn was confused but nodded, and went and checked all the little spots where a spy can hide. He found none and moved back to his spot beside his brother. When he got there, he noticed the small smile on his brother’s face.

Oberyn watched as Doran stood and slowly went his knee, saying, “Welcome to Sunspear, King Daeron.”

Oberyn’s eye’s widened, he looked around and saw that he wasn’t the only one surprised at what his brother just said. Oberyn was taking from his looking by Jon Snow.

“Prince Doran. I have asked you plenty of times that you don’t have to bow to me.” Oberyn watched as a smile grew onto the man’s face, “Or should it be good-father?”

Doran slowly stood, and sat back down in his wheelchair, and signed, “Sorry Your Grace, I’ve grown old and forget sometimes.” Oberyn saw that Jon Snow snorted. Doran looked to the crowd -being made out of Gendry, Gerion, Joy, Oberyn, Obara, Nymeria, Tyene, Sarella, Elia, Obella, Dorea, Loreza, Ellaria, and Areo (with Gendry, Gerion, and Areo being unsurprised)- and spoke, “You stand in the presence of King Daeron III Targaryen, first born son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.” Doran looked to the him, “If you want confirmation, Areo will give you a scroll, signed by our sister Elia.”

Oberyn quickly walked to the ‘Captain of Guard’, whom gave him a scroll, and Oberyn read it.

‘I stand and witness the marriage of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, and Lady Lyanna Stark, they are one soul and one body.

Signed,

Elia Targaryen’

Oberyn finished the scroll and handed it to Areo. He walked to stand beside his brother. He looked forward to the man… no there king. Oberyn then remember what the man said, ‘or should it be good-father?’ 

Oberyn was never more surprised in his life, since now. Oberyn started to laugh. Oberyn saw his brother looking at him, and smiled, “You have been keeping secrets, dear brother.”

Doran nodded, “Yes I have.” Doran looked to his King, whom was staring at his third oldest, Tyene, with lust and want. Oberyn grinned, ‘I like him already. Ha!’

Jon took his eyes away from his daughter and looked towards them, with a face of complete serious face, “You have sent me a raven saying, that Ari was kidnapped.”

The room went still, Doran nodded towards Areo, and spoke, “Yes I have.” Aero walked towards the man, and handed him a paper, “That was all we found in her room when the ship stopped here.”

Oberyn already knew what was on the paper, a black feather, and blue tear. Oberyn watched as Jon looked to the paper, and quickly balled his fists, and spoke, “My Second in Command, sent me a raven similar to this, both of my lovers and children that I had left there were kidnapped.” Oberyn saw that the man quickly looked up with anger, “I have seen these markings before. House Garyen, a house that is to believes a branch to house Targaryen when Valyria was still running(*1).”

Doran nodded, “Do you know where this family resides?”

Jon nodded, “Valontis, I believe, I also believe that the head of house was someone going by the name, Maegor. The man is to believed to be just as cruel as King Maegor.” Oberyn looked on as the Hidden King bowed, “I ask your forgiveness, Prince Doran. I promised to keep Arianne safe and I have failed. I have let her fallen into the hands of a mad man, and is most likely being hurt because of me.”

Oberyn looked to his brother, and saw that he had a small smile, “I didn’t ask for My King to come to Sunspear. I asked the Commander of the Brotherhood of the Old Gods, to come to Sunspear. I have a contract for him.”

There King looked up at them, and smiled, “What is this contract, My Prince?”

“I want you to return my daughter to me.” Oberyn saw his brother looked to the King, “I want you to destroy this house for taking what is ours. And in return you have Dorne and its spears.”

Oberyn saw Jon nod, “I will have it done. My Prince.” He bowed and left, he was followed by the men and woman, that he brought with him. Which reminded him.

“The man with black was Gendry Baratheon. The older man is Gerion Lannister, a man who knew nothing of what his brother did to Elia and her children. I have already asked him, and he told me with complete honesty, in his words, ‘I would throw my brother from the top of Casterly Rock into the Sun Set Sea.’ You can trust him, he is unlike his brother. The girl was Joy Hill, I believe.”

Oberyn nodded, and left the hall, thinking about the Hidden King.

————————  
Gendry Baratheon   
————————

Gendry followed Jon out of the castle, of Sunspear. Jon didn’t stop at all and continued to the gates. When Jon left he got a good look of his face and saw the anger he had. It was the angriest he has ever saw Jon. Jon never showed his anger, but when he did, it was like looking the dragon in the mouth.

The only time Jon has shown his anger was, about a year ago. Some got the balls, and tried and raped one of his lovers. It didn’t end well for the man. But that was the closet Jon has gotten angry. 

Gendry looked to see that Jon has stopped out of the walls of Sunspear. Gendry looked with wide eyes, when he noticed Jon had his eyes closed. 

Gendry then heard three roars. Gendry knowing what the roars was looked to Gerion and nodded. Gendry watched as Gerion ran into Sunspear yelling, “GET INTO YOUR HOUSES, AND STAY THERE. YOU ARE TO NOT LEAVE UNTIL THE GUARDS HAVE SAID SO.” Gendry looked back to see that the guards were following Gerion example.

Gendry looked back to Jon. Gendry heard the roars growing closer, he looked around, he finally found the dragons coming from the south. Gendry watched as they grew the closer they got. When the dragons finally reached them they landed.

Gendry looked to Jon and saw him looking at him, “Are you coming or not?”

Gendry didn’t want to go but knew that Jon was going to do something stupid and nodded and followed Jon onto Syndor.

————————  
Doran Martell   
————————

Doran watched as the three beast flew into sight of the city. He smiled at the sight. No one believed the dragons would return, but all of Sunspear and its lord saw what had just happened. Three giant reptiles, flew from the south and landed. 

Doran heard doors opening, he looked back to see that his brother and his lover, and children came running into his room. Everyone looked to the sight in front of them. Oberyn broke the silence, with a slow laugh, “Dear Brother. Have you awaken the dragon onto the great City of Valontis?”

Doran looked to him and grinned, “If you mess with my daughter,” he pointed his finger to the man on the dragon, “his lover. You should know what your up against. That man is the future of house Targaryen, and we will always follow him, even when I die, we will follow him until the end of the world.”

Oberyn grinned, “Aye Brother. Valontis will burn for what they did.”

Doran looked to the sight, watching as the three beautiful, but deadly, beast rose into the air, and started to fly east. On them were two men. One people will tell stories about until the end of days, and the other, people will tells stories equally of importance as the former.

Doran smiled, slowly closing his eyes, ‘I have done what I could for the day, now let me rest.’

————————  
Oberyn Martell   
————————

Oberyn looked to his brother, seeing no motion coming from him. Oberyn checked his pulses, and noticed that he had none. Oberyn closed his eyes, and looked to his feet. Oberyn felt tears going down his cheeks.

Oberyn felt Ellaria moving from beside of him, “Oberyn? My Love?”

Oberyn looked up and looked for Areo, and spoke, “Prince Doran has passed, he died of a heart attack. Ring the bells, and let our Prince rest, and join his family.”

Oberyn saw Areo nodded, he looked back to Ellaria and his daughters. Oberyn knew that Ellaria and Doran never saw the same thing, but he did know that they had a friendship. 

Ellaria had some tears going down her cheeks. 

Oberyn heard the bells ringing, telling the people of the city Sunspear that one of there Prince has past.

————————

(*1)- That is a complete lie, I just made it up.

————————

Yes I just did kill Doran, but there is an important reason for it. He died of a heart attack. I am sorry for killing him, I’m a fan of him and I hate myself for doing it. Please forgive me. Warning there is more death then this in my story.


	10. Chapter 10, Pelts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varys learns something, Mance is working, Sansa did something, and Ned saved someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was made when I was high on caffeine. This chapter is taking place when Jon was moving south to Dorne

Arc 2, Chapter 9, Pelts

 

—

Varys

—

Varys watched as the Brotherhood of the Old Gods slowly entered the city of Pentos. Varys was visiting his friend Illyrio, when he saw the flying banners of the Brotherhood.

Varys has grown a great fondness to the Brotherhood. Being able to beat the second greatest company the world has seen, the Golden Company. The Brotherhood was also able to kick down two other companies well they were travelling, the Second Sons, and the Company of the Cat.

But that wasn't important, what is important is why he was in Pentos. He was to see how the last two Targaryens are doing. And from what he has heard from Illyrio, is that Viserys was half mad, while the sweet Daenerys was shy and skinny.

Varys turned around and walked to the mansion. He knew the reason why the Brotherhood was in Pentos, but he didn't know what they gained from it. No more like what 'he' will gain form it. Jon Snow the Commander of the Brotherhood was a man of main surprises. But this was just stupid, he is risking House Stark, and his lives, if this gets to the fat king.

Varys just continued his walk to the mansion. When he got there he saw that Illyrio had a guess. A guess that has surprised Varys on how fast he was able to turn his own little birds against him. In front of the mansion was Mance Rayder, Second in Command of the Brotherhood, the Master of Archers, Master of Whispers, and the Barb.

He smiled, he walked to stand beside the Barb, and spoke, "Mance Rayder, its a wonderful surprise to to see you here."

Mance looked to him, and responded, "The Spider. I believe you already know why I'm here." Varys nodded, "But I don't know why your here, Do mind telling a fellow Master of Whispers?"

Varys looked up to the man. Varys thought about it and came to the conclusion, that it would be fine with tell him, "I'm here to see the Targaryen siblings."

Varys opened the door to the mansion, and he held it opened it for Mance Rayder to enter. Varys looked to Mance, and saw that he was in thought. Varys motioned him to follow and the Barb followed. Varys lead Mance to the room where the Targaryen siblings were, and before they got there, Mance started to laugh.

Varys looked back to him with a confused look, "What is it that makes you laugh?"

Mance shook his head, "You answered my question so I will answer yours." Mance looked around the mansion, and then leaned into whisper something to him, "I don't trust it here. If you could go to the camp outside this city and find me I will tell you."

Varys nodded, "That I'll do." He looked forward to see that they got to the dining room, he opened the door and held it opened for Mance, "I will most surely will see you in the camp."

Mance nodded, and bowed his head. Mance entered.

—

Mance Rayder

—

Mance entered the hall to see a recognizable face, Magister Illyrio. Sitting with him were a man and a girl, both having the recognizable silver-blond hair and velvet eyes of the Targaryens.

Illyrio stood to greet him, "Mance Rayder of the Brotherhood of the Old Gods! What brings you here, to my humble abode?"

Mance saw both of the Targaryens eyes shot to him. Mance spoke, "My Commander has sent me here to offer the Targaryen protection."

The Targaryen girls eyes widened, she went to speak but her brother got to it first, "Where is your Commander then?"

Mance looked to him, "Prince Viserys," he bowed his head, "Jon Snow, apologizes for not be able to be here, but he is to busy with other things."

Viserys nodded, and went back to eating.

Mance looked to Illyrio, "Do you accept our offer for protection?"

Illyrio nodded, "What is it that you want in return?"

Mance shrugged, "Doesnt matter, the Brotherhood has enough gold to last us a life time." Mance smiled, "More gold it is."

Illyrio nodded, "When is the contract going to begin?"

Mance looked to the window, "Let's say tomorrow. The Brotherhood has been on the room for a few sennights and would like to rest."

Illyrio nodded, and held out his grimy hands, "Then we are in a agreement."

Mance nodded and spook his hand, "We are."

Mance turned around to leave but was stopped by the Targaryen girl, "Is it true… what they say… Jon Snow having dragons?"

Mance looked back to the dining table, and bowed his head to the peincess, "You will find that out soon, Princess Daenerys." He left to return to the camp, and to show the Spider the docs.

—

Varys

—

Varys walked toward the camp, and saw that there was above average amount of guards, guarding it. When he got there the guard stopped him. Who Varys found out was a unsullied.

"Why do you come here, this night?" The unsullied spoke in broken common tongue.

Varys went to speak but was beaten to it by the man he was to meet, "He can pass. I invited him."

The unsullied nodded and moved out of the way. Varys walked towards Mance. Mance motioned him to follow. Varys followed, and well he was following he took a look at the company.

Varys saw tents of black, and white, but he also saw tents gold, something from the Golden Company. Varys saw saw smiths working at the forge, and men practicing. Varys looked to see everything was very organized, and in order.

Varys was taking from his looking by Mance opening a tent flap. Varys followed into the tent. What he saw was small, portable, small counsel room.

"You can take a set, Lord Varys." Mance said while he went to grab some scrolls. Varys went and sat down. Mance returned, with three scrolls. Mance gave the scrolls to Varys, "Read them from left to right, and please keep what you learn from them to yourself."

Varys nodded, and opened the first scroll.

'I stand and witness the marriage of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, and Lady Lyanna Stark, they are one soul and one body.

Signed,

Elia Targaryen'

His finished the first and moved onto the second one.

'Dear Lya,

I have arrived to King's Landing. My Father wants me to lead the Dornish army and the rest of the Targaryen army to fight my cousin Robert Baratheon.

I know I'm good with a sword, but Robert and his hammer, are one mind and body. I have little chance to win against him. But for the babe in you, I promise I will return to you and Elia.

Hope Arthur isn't being a hassle, and the baby is fine and you are healthy.

Love,

Rhaegar'

Varys looked up to Mance, whom was drinking some ale, "How do you have these?"

Mance shook his head, "Finish the last scroll, and think about it. Think long and hard. I know your a smart man, Lord Varys."

Varys opened the final scroll and read the contents.

'If the babe in Lyanna Targaryen, is a boy, he will have the name of Crowned Prince Daeron Targaryen.

If the babe is a girl, she will have the name of Princess Visenya Targaryen.

Signed

Crowned Prince Rhaegar Targaryen'

Varys finished the last scroll, and looked up to the Master of Whispers. He thought long and hard on what he just read, and it finally clicked in his head. Varys started to laugh.

"All of Westeros was tricked by the most honourable man alive, Lord Eddard Stark. Not only did he get away with lying to the King but, he also committed one of the greatest treasons." Varys whispered.

Varys shook his head. Varys looked up to Mance, "Why did you show me this?"

"Because you have the realms interest. And I believe the realm will become great with Jon on the throne." Mance responded.

Varys nodded, "Has he shown any signs of madness?"

Mance shook his head, "Not an ounce."

Varys nodded, "We have a dragon in wolf's skin. A Song of Ice and Fire."

Mance nodded, "Not only that, he carry's the name of Azor Ahai. He is the Promised Prince. The Prince that was Promised."

Varys nodded, a took to thinking to himself.

—

Sansa Stark

—

Sansa was walking Lady, when she saw the crowned prince walking towards her. Sansa smiled, still have a little thing on wanting to be queen.

The crowned prince smiled at her, "My Lady." He offered her his arm, "Do you mind if we walk together?"

Sansa shook her head, "No, My Prince. I don't mind at all."

The crowned prince smiled, "Good, let's walk."

So they walked and walked until they heard wood hitting wood. They followed the nosie to a stream. When they got there, they noticed three kids. Two of whom they knew, Arya and Bran Stark. The other was a boy that, Sansa has seen talking to Arya.

None of them acknowledged them, and Sansa saw the look on the Prince's face. Before she could to clear her throat to get her siblings attention, the Prince spoke.

"So you all want to become knights." The three turned around in shock.

Bran nodded, "Yes, My Prince. Well I do, but I don't know about Arya and her friend."

The prince looked to them, "Well do you?"

The boy nodded, "Yes, Your Grace."

The prince drew his live steel sword, "Then pick up the sword and fight. If you win I will knight you."

The boy started to sweat, "I changed my mind, Your Grace."

Arya spoke, "Leave him alone!"

The prince continued the bullying of the boy, "Why? Are you a coward?"

The boy nodded, "Yes, Your Grace."

Sansa saw Arya move behind the prince and hit him with the wooden sword, "I said leave him alone!"

The Prince turned around and yelled, "You bitch! You will pay for this."

The prince went continue, but then Sansa saw a grey blur. Sansa looked closer and saw it was Nymeria. Nymeria jumped onto the prince arm and bit into the skin.

"Ahh!" The Prince dropped the live steel sword, and grabbed his wrist, and fell to the ground.

Arya scrambled to her feet and picked up the sword and brought it to the prince's neck. Sansa heard the prince whimper, and said, "No, don't hurt me. I'll tell my mother."

Sansa glared at Arya, "Leave him alone, Arya."

Arya looked to her, then back to the Prince, and back to her and took the blade away from the prince's neck, Arya glared at her, "I thought you learned, that the south isn't like the stories Sansa."

Arya ran to the stream, and threw the sword into it. Arya turned around and whistled, tell Nymeria to follow her into the forest.

When Arya was out of sight, Sansa looked to the prince, whom was still crying on the ground, and shook her head and left, telling a guard that the crowned prince was hurt.

XxxxX

Sansa was standing in front of the King, Queen, and Prince, when her father entered the hall with her younger sister. When her Father stood in front, he told the king what the guard told him.

After a few arguments between the king and her father, the queen spoke, "So they go unpunished, my love?"

The king looked to the queen, "What do you want me to do? Behead the girl."

Sansa saw the queen grin, "One of there wolf's bet the crowned prince." She looked to the Lannister guard, "Did you find the wolf."

The guard shook his head, "No my queen."

Sansa saw that the queen was in thought, and then a grin formed, "One of the wolves of to die. I say the white one does."

Sansa's eyes widened, she heard Arya and Bran yell from beside her. The only thought that went through her head was, 'What have I done?'

—

Eddard Stark

—

Ned glared at the queen, then looked to the king, and saw him nod. The king looked to Ser Ilyn, "Go kill the one, with the white pelt."

Ser Ilyn nodded, but before he could take a step, Ned spoke, "No!" Everyone looked to him, "I'll do it. I won't have a executioner, butcher the sigil of my house."

The king nodded, "Do it today."

Ned nodded, and looked to Jory and Arthur, "Get the kids to bed and bring me Ice." The both nodded. With Arthur taking Arya, Aerea, and Jacaerys, and Jory taking Bran and Sansa.

The hall emptied out, Ned stayed looking to the ceiling. He waited until he heard the foot steps he knew belonged to Jory. He looked down and saw that he had Ice. Ned left the hall and went to where Ghost was chained up. When he left the hall he turned to one of his guards and told him to find a sheep.

When he got there he saw that the wolf was trying to sleep, but when the wolf noticed him walking towards him he sat up, and wagged his tail. Ned walked to beside the wolf and took the chain from the pole, and lead the wolf, Jory, and a Stark guard, whom had a sheep, into the trees, and into the forest.

The stopped after the saw the that the fires from the hall was gone. Ned went and kneeled in front of the white wolf, and petted him. He heard rustling of sticks coming from the left of him. He looked up to see golden eyes looking at them.

"Nymeria." Ned said, the wolf came out of the trees, and went over to Ghost. Ned smiled taking off the leash form both wolves. Ned whispered, "You need to go. Get far away from here." The wolves looked to him.

Dire Wolves were smart beasts, but they are also loyal to there Master. Ned signed, and looked to Jory, "How did Arya lose Nymeria?"

"We threw rocks at her." Jory responded.

Ned nodded and looked around to find a rock. When he found one, he faced towards the dire wolves, and saw the reaction. They both ran way.

Ned stood and looked back to the guard, and motioned him to cut the sheep's leg and let it go. The guard did as asked and cut the leg of the sheep, and let it go threw the Woods.

Ned looked to the guard, "I want you to take three other guards, and go north with a crate, if anyone asked you what is inside it say it's a dead dire wolf. They should leave you alone, knowing that the dire wolf is our sigil." The guard nodded and left.

Ned went and left, and in his mind telling himself, 'No lion will have a pelt of a wolf. But a wolf will have the pelt of the lion.'

—

I know I did a shit job at the end but I didn't want it to go on forever and ever and ever so I shortened it down. By the way Sansa has two sides. The one that still wants to listen to the stories and believe in that shit, and a side were she knows how cruel the world is, and in that moment she realized that she fucked up. Also the arguments was the same thing as the book and tv show.


	11. Chapter 11, Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is staying loyal, and how they got kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had some readers asking me how Val, Joeanna, and the kids, were kidnapped. So the first part is Jamie’s pov of what happened with the Wolves and the next is how they got kidnapped. This might be the shortest chapter you get from me.

————————  
Jamie Lannister   
————————

Jamie watched as her sister called for Daeron’s wolf’s head. He felt a rage at that moment, his sister wanted to hurt the Starks and she almost succeeded in it. But when Jamie saw the look on Lord Eddard’s face he felt that, the wolf was going to live. Jamie left the hall and went to his tent and took off his golden armour, and walked back to the hall and hid until lord Stark left.

So when Lord Stark, left the hall and grabbed the wolf and walked into the forest, he followed shortly after, making no noise whatsoever. Jamie watched, until he felt something following him, he turned around and saw that he was followed by the girls wolf.

The wolf watched him, making sure he wasn’t going to do anything stupid. Jamie stayed as still as a statue when the wolf moved and went over to him and sniffed him. The wolf back up and walked to the clearing, where the Stark and stark guards were.

Jamie watched as Lord Stark set the wolves free, and into the wild. When he was sure the Starks were gone, until he returned to the camp.

XxxxX

Jamie was protecting the King, they were watching his nephew, Joffrey, practice with a sword. Jamie was disappointed at what he has seen so far. His nephew was a complete coward, afraid to do anything with a sword, and thinks he is king already. 

Jamie was taking from his watching by something coming form the corner of his eye. He looked over to see the younger Stark girl, being taught by Ser Arthur. Jamie watched them train, and was amazed at how fast the little Stark learned. 

“Kingslayer! What is it that has your eyes so busy?” The false king yelled to him.

Jamie looked to the Fat King, “It seem that the younger Stark girl is better with the sword then the Crowned Prince, Your Grace.”

The king looked around and saw what had his eyes, “Ah. She is good with a sword, but still needs a lot of practice. That knight that is teaching her is good as well, almost to the level of Ser Arthur Dayne, The Sword of the Morning.”

Jamie nodded, “Aye, he is Your Grace.”

The king looked closer to the fight between the Stark girl and the knight, “Your father will be in a rage when he finds out that he missed a Red Lion. Not only that but the lion is protected by the greatest company the world has seen.”

Jamie nodded, “Yes he will, Your Grace.”

The king didn’t speak and just watched, his nephew cry like a little bitch. But when he did speak, let’s just say that Jamie was surprised about the question, “Kingslaver. What is power in your mind.”

Jamie looked his king, “What do you mean, Your Grace?”

The king looked to him, “Don’t be stupid, I know your smarter than that, Kingslaver.”

Jamie thought on the question, and when he found his answer he looked to the Stark group, “Family is Power, Your Grace. Without family you can’t grow up filled with love.”

Th king looked to the crowned prince, “Your sister says, Power is Power. Littlefinger says Knowledge is Power. But you say Family is Power.” The king nodded, “I like what you said, Kingslayer. Without family you can’t live. You can live without knowledge, and power, but you can’t without a family.”

Jamie looked back to the crowned prince, “Aye, Family is Power.”

————————  
Unknown Dumbass  
————————

Vincent was ordered to kidnap the lovers, and kids, of Jon Snow. But he was told how he could do it. So he grabbed some of his best men, and made a plan. The plan was simple sneak in to the camp, and find the tents that should have the children sleeping in, and with them as hostages, they could easily get the lovers or mothers to surrender.

So when they heard that Jon Snow, and some of his commanders were leaving to Westeros they were in luck. But that wasn’t the important thing that gave them the win, the idiot took the dragons.

So on the third day, when the Brotherhood made came at night they entered the camp, and silently moved around making sure no saw them. They slowly made there way to the tents they believe the children were in. 

Vincent had to check three tents until he found the children, both asleep. Vincentand his men killed the guards and snuck them into the tent. They lightly dropped the body on the ground, and walked over to the boy and girl. Vincent went to the girl and put his hand on her mouth. The girls eyes opened wide, and looked to him in fear. 

Vincent looked over to the man, whom was to take care of the boy. The man has gaged the boy and tied his hands and feet together. Vincent looked to the girl and did the same, and threw her onto his shoulder. When they were done they exited the tent, and looked to see if there was anyone coming towards them, and saw no-one. 

Vincent quickly went to an area where there were more shadows then most and took the girl off his shoulder, and made her look at him, and asked her, “Where are your Mamas sleeping? If you answer I won’t hurt you.”

The girl nodded and looked in the direction to where he could see a tent with four guards, guarding it. He looked to the girl, “Thank you.” So they slowly moved over to the tent.

————————  
Val  
————————

Val opened her eyes to the smell of blood. She looked to her left and saw that Joeanna, was looking towards her. They both nodded, and grabbed there spears, and stood from there bed. But before they could move closer to the flap of the tent, ten men dressed in black walked in, with little Aliandra and little Jason, both having a blade held to there throat.

The man holding Aliandra, spoke quietly, “Make a move or noise, these two die.” Val saw Joeanna nod, and so did she, “Good drop the spears, and kick them to me lightly.”

They did as they were told, and kicked the spears towards him. Val watched as the other four, whom were not threatening a child, walk behind them. 

Val looked to the man in front of her, and saw that they were picking up the spears. Val then felt something hitting her neck, and the next thing she noticed was that she was losing consciousness. Val felt her body being stop, form hitting the ground, and passed out.

————————  
Vincent  
————————

Vincent smiled when his men caught the bodies of the women in front of him, ‘Mission success.’

He walked to the bed and placed three things onto the pillows, a black feather and two black tears. He left shortly after, towards there horses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this shit and putting up with my horrible grammar and story. But I also have to say that I won’t be posting for a bit. Reason, there’s two. The first is my wife called me saying my father had a heart attack, so I am going home to Canada, to be with him for his most likely last moments on this earth. The second is my tablet isnt working. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading this shit :)


	12. Chapter 12, Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place when Jon leaves Sunspear

Arc 2, Chapter 11, Death

This chapter begins when Jon leaves Dorne.

—

Maegor Garyen

—

They finally broke, the bitches finally broke. It took some time but they broke, he found out what he wanted.

Maegor opened the door to his home, and entered and walked to the rookery, to send the raven to his boss, Petyr Baelish. When Maegor got to the rookery he went to find a paper, ink, and quill. When he found them he wrote down what he had learned form the whores in his basement.

But when he was about to send it, the horns all around Volantis blew, and soon after everyone heard three roars. Maegor dropped the quill and walked to his window and saw that there were three dragons flying towards the city. They landed on the west side of the city beyond the walls.

Maegor grinned and turned to the guard, "Get the whores and the bastards, he's here for them."

The guard nervously nodded, and left to get the prisoners. Maegor left his house and walked towards where he would find the beasts and there Master. On his way there he saw slaves, and owners, looking to the gate. Maegor grinned cruelly, 'Those are to be mine soon, and I will take the throne.'

Maegor heard shouting from the other side of the wall, "Maegor Garyen! Get the fuck out here and show your face! You have some important things, of mine!"

Maegor opened the gates, and saw that there were three dragons on the ground, and two men, one was glaring at him, he knew straight away that was Jon Snow,and the other looked worried.

Maegor spoke with a grin, "Jon Snow! You have called for me, so I'm here."

Jon stepped closer, "Where are they. If you hand them over I won't burn with my dragons."

Maegor grinned, "They should be here shortly… Daeron Targaryen."

Jon didn't seem fazed, "Is that supposed to scare me, Maegor Garyen?"

Maegor went to speak, but was interrupted by something behind him. He looked back to see that the guards were bringing the whores and bastards to them. He looked to Jon and saw that his were filled with anger.

"What did you do to them?" Jon asked.

Maegor put his finger to his chin, "Oh, I did many things. I raped them, flayed them, broke there fingers, and for the little girl I broke her." He grinned.

—

Gendry Baratheon

—

'What the fuck is wrong with this guy!?' Gendry thought.

Gendry looked to Jon and saw that his hands were bleeding. Gendry knew that Jon was filled with rage, and he also knew that the only reason the cunt in front of him was still alive was because they had his wives, and his children.

Gendry saw that Jon couldn't speak right now, so he did it for him, "Hand them over and you won't get hurt." Jon looked to him with tiny 'thank you' smile. Gendry nodded.

Gendry heard laughing. Gendry looked towards Maegor, he saw him laughing, "Of course you can have them." He grinned, and looked to the guards, "Give the bitches back, but keep the brats."

The guards nodded, and the ones that were holding, Val, Ari, and Joeanna, stepped forward, and threw them towards him and Jon. Gendry caught Joeanna, and Jon caught Val and Ari.

Jon checked Ari's and Val's face, Gendry noticed that they both had a busted lip and black eyes. Gendry looked down at Joeanna and saw the same.

Gendry saw Jon look back up at Maegor, "Give me my children."

Maegor grinned, "How about this I will give you the brats, if you give me your dragons."

—

Jon Snow

—

Jon clenched his fists, and said, "No, give me my children and you will live." Jon lied, this cunt is dying, for what he did to his wives and his children.

Jon felt his dragons flapping their wings, and going into the air. Jon looked to Gendry and saw that he was holding a bruised and sleeping Joeanna. He looked down at Val and Ari, and spoke, "Go with Gendry. He will take you somewhere far away from here."

They nodded and went over to Gendry. Gendry looked to him, and he nodded. Gendry turned and left. Jon looked back to the mad man, and saw him grinning, "Telling your friend to take the whores away, might be you downfall."

Jon smiled, "How would it be my downfall? I have three fully grown dragons, and you? You have a city, and some guards." Jon glared at him, "Now give me my children."

Maegor shook his head, "I told you I will give you, your brats, if you give me your dragons."

Jon looked at him like he was stupid, "I once met someone like you. A boy who believed himself a dragonlord. I ended up killing him. And if you keep this up you will join the idiot." Jon drew his sword, Dark Sister, "Now I won't say it again. Give me my children."

Maegor shook his head, and brought his hand up to his forehead, "I'm sorry. But it seems like we can't come to a conclusion." Maegor looked up with a mad smile on his face, and looked to the guards, "Kill them!"

Jon stepped forward, "No, don't!"

Jon watched as the guards slit the throats of his youngests, he watched as the mad man laughed at his pain.

Jon's hands shook, and he felt something snapped inside of him. He was now in three bodies, three giant bodies, looking down at the city. He felt that the dragons felt his pain, and released death onto the city of Volantis.

Jon was now in his body, watching as his dragons burn the city, person, and slave, inside of the walls. Jon watched as the buildings fell and crushed everyone under it. Jon felt the ground rumble, and he knew everyone is feeling the ground rumble, people in the west will feel it, people in the east will feel it, people in the north will feel it, people in the south will feel it.

Jon heard laughing, he looked down at where the laughing was coming form. The mad bastard was laughing. Jon took a step towards the mad man. Maegor looked to him and spoke, "I broke you. You won't be loved anymore, you will be cursed. You will be known as the one who burnt the great city of Volantis. No one will love yo…"

Maegor couldn't finish his sentence, because his head fell from his body. Jon watched as his head hit the sand. Jon heard screaming coming from the wall. Jon looked to the sky and saw smoke.

—

Illyrio Mopatis

—

Illyrio stared at the cold dead body of the eldest of the Targaryen siblings body. It seems he underestimated the assassins, the Usurper King, paid for having the Targaryen to be killed. He looked the wounds, a stab to the chest and a slit of the throat.

He then felt a rumble coming from below him, not a normal rumble, a rumble that shook the whole mansion. Illyrio lost his balance and fell to the floor. Illyrio was scared, this was a rumble that has never happened before. He looked up to the glass doors, and saw smoke.

Illyrio stood, slowly, and walked to the glass door and opened it. He looked around to see where the smoke was coming form. He looked to see it wasn't coming form the city at all, but it was coming form the southeast, form the direction of Volantis.

The rumbling stopped, 'Thank the Gods.' Illyrio thought to himself. Illyrio turned around, to return to the body of the dead Targaryen boy. He entered the room to see that everything was all over the place. The body was leaning half on and half off the table.

Illyrio heard a knock, but the servant opened the door anyway. He looked back to see that a sweating guard was there. The guard spoke, "Master, you must come see this. Something is happening to the dragon eggs."

Illyrio's eyes widened, "Lead the way."

The guard nodded and lead him, in the direction of where he had the dragon eggs. When he got to the floor the eggs were on, he was hit with a intense wave of heat. He instantly started to sweat, so did the guard that lead him. The guard lead him to the door which held the dragon eggs, but to both of their surprise, the door was already opened, and tiny little songs were being played, but not from any flute or the others, but a one that sounded like it was supposed to be something else.

Illyrio entered the room to find that he wasn't the only one there. Inside the room was a sitting Daenerys Targaryen, and in her arms were three tiny things. Illyrio went to get a better look, and saw that the little things had wings and a tail, the things also has scales.

Illyrio's eyes widened. In the arms of Daenerys Targaryen, were three infant dragons, all of whom looked different. On the upper side of her arm was a dragon with creaming scales, underscales, and wing membranes. The dragon also had bronze horns, spikes and eyes.

On the other side of the creamy dragon, but a bit further up, was a dragon with black scales, horns, and spikes. The dragon had red wing membranes, underscales, and eyes. Illyrio then remembered when he saw, what people are already calling, 'The Second Coming of Balerion the Black Dread', Sȳndordārys. These two dragons looked almost identical, but this one had red, with the other having a mix of gray and gold, with the gold over powering.

Illyrio then looked to the girls lap, and saw a dragon with crimson scales, spikes, and horns. The dragon also had gray wing membranes, underscales, and eyes. The dragon looked to him, and he stepped back at what he saw in the beast eyes, he saw destruction, and doom. Illyrio then knew that this dragon was a reincarnation of a long dead, and forgotten dragon.

—

Rhaenys Blackfyre

—

Rhaenys walked out of her tent and saw smoke coming from the southeast. She watched as the smoke continued to rise into the air.

But when Rhaenys heard a loud crack coming form inside her tent, she turned around, and saw that the chest that held the dragon egg in was steaming. She went to it and opened the chest, not feeling the burn form it. She looked into it and saw that the egg was hatching.

Rhaenys watched as the egg hatched to show, a little dragon with pure white scales, the dragon also had white horns, spikes, underscales, and wing membranes, the dragon also had golden eyes.

The dragon looked around and when its eyes finally landed on her, it started to move towards her. Rhaenys held out her hands, and the dragon climbed onto them, the dragon clawed up her arm and onto her shoulder.

Rhaenys looked to the dragon, and the dragon looked to her, when there eyes met she felt something move inside her mind. She knew then and there that this dragon and her are meant to be together.

—

Kinvara

—

She watched as the Priests and Priestesses ran to the door of there temple. Even form this distance Kinvara saw the flames of the dragons. She walked past the priests and priestesses, and stepped outside of the temple, to see that the city of Volanti burn. With it all the slaves, children, and adults.

She looked to the dragons and saw that there scales were glowing. The biggest scales glowed of golden/amber, the smallest glowed ocean blue, and finally the last glowing emerald green. There flames matching the scales.

She watched as the dragons burned everything around the temple. Kinvara looked back to the priests and priestesses, and spoke, "Our lord has sent us his champion. Jon Snow. He wields his sword, Lightbringer. The man has brought dragons back, and he has seen the enemy to the North." She looked forward, and step down the steps, and into the city.

She felt that the others were following her. She watched as the dragons burned around them, destroying buildings all around them. She watched as building collapses, and break. She watched as some buildings turned to ash. She watched as the greatest city since Valyria, burned and collapse.

When they reached the western gates, the dragons have stopped. She went to open the gates, but the gates collapsed and fell forward, creating a screen of dust in front of them. She heard sobbing coming form in front of her, and three gigantic thuds, the dragons have landed. She watched as the screen of dust fell to show the dragons covering where the sobbing was coming form.

—

Arianne Martell

—

When they finally came to a clear, they saw that the city was nomore. All that was left was ash and fire. Arianne looked around to see if she could find Jon, and the kids. But all she found were the dragons laying around something. Arianne started to walk towards the dragon wall.

She was followed by Joeanna, Val, and Gendry. The closer she got the more she felt the heat coming off of the dragons. When she stopped in front of the dragon wall, the wings opened up to allow them entry. They all walked into the circle of dragons, she heard sobbing, she walked closer and she finally found Jon. Jon was sitting in the sand holding what looked to be two bodies.

Arianne walked around Jon and saw who's bodies he was holding. She fell to her knees and started to sob, she was joined by Joeanna. In Jon's arms were both Jason Reyne, and Aliandra Martell, both looked cold and dead.

—


	13. Chapter 13, Return

Arc 2, Chapter 12,

—

Daenerys Targaryen(three days after the dragons hatched.)

—

Dany woke to something trying to climb up her body. She slowly opened her eyes to see that it was still dark out. She looked down at the dragons climbing up onto her body. Dany sat up and giggled.

The dragons settled onto her lap, two of them looked to her, and the other just laid his head down onto her nightgown. Dany looked to the black dragon, she named Aegiron, after the Conqueror. Dany noticed that Aegiron, was the aggressive one out of her dragons, the dragon was also the fastest growing out of her dragons.

Her eyes widened, and the dragon tilted his head sideways. He shook her head and looked to the creamy dragon, named Arghurys. Out of all her dragons this one was the one that was the kindest and most active one.

This dragon was currently trying to get his brother to move. The red and gray dragon, was the laziest, and if she was being completely honest, the one that gives her a sense of doom. She named this dragon after her oldest brother, Rhaegal. She remembered something that her brother, Viserys, said to her once, 'There was a melancholy to our brother. Rhaegar. A sense of Doom.'

Dany heard the other two singing and looked to them to see that they, wanted to sleep. She giggled at their antics, she slowly laid back down. She felt the dragons climbed up to her chest. They both laid a head on her and cover there heads with their wings.

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep, she so felt light breathing, going through her nightgown. Dany smiled and closed her eyes, she soon followed the dragons.

XxxxX

Dany walked the markets of Pentos, with about a dozen guards form the Brotherhood, all wearing steel armour with a frowning weirwood tree on the chest plate, and the little Naath girl, Missandei. The girl has been very helpful with the dragons and doing her hair.

Dany and the girl became fast friends, with how much Dany read her books, and them doing each others hair, and so on. Well they got along, Missandei told her a lot about, this Jon Snow. To what Dany saw, it looks like Missandei saw Jon Snow as a God, a big brother. She also saw that Jon Snow, trusted Missandei a lot. But she was still spectacle about him bringing the dragons back, Missandei said he had a broad body, raven black hair, and angry purple eyes. None of those are traits of Targaryens, minus the eyes.

Dany was taking from her thoughts by the sounds of people talking, and a lot of ruckus. Dany looked up to see that they were at the docks. Well she was in thought she didn't realize that she lead them to the docks.

Dany looked around, and saw five ships at the docks, flying the banner of the Brotherhood of the Old Gods. She looked to Missandei, "Are those ships apart of the Brotherhood?"

Missandei nodded, "Yes, they are the Command Ships." Missandei took head and directed them to the ship.

Missandei stopped in front of a galley made out of a black wood, the galley had a ram in the shape of a wolf's head, it also has a figurehead as a dragon. The galley looked to be 225ft, with about sixty oars on the side they were on, and if Dany's books, were true then it had another sixty on the other side.

Missandei explained, "This is the 'Dragonwolf', the head of the fleet. The captains of this ship is our Commander of Fleet, Jack Worraps, and Head Commander, Jon Snow. It was made three years ago, and has remained the head of our fleet. It has fought in seven sea battles." Dany nodded. Missandei then lead her to the next ship.

The next galley, was made out of a little black wood then the previous galley, the ship also had a ram in the shape of a bull, and a figurehead of a stag. The galley looked to be 215ft, with about 55 oars. But the most unique part of this ship was that it had a dropping figure head.

Missandei looked to the ship, "This is the 'Bull's Anger'. The captain of this ship is our Commander of Smiths, Gendry Waters. It was made about two years ago. It has fought in five sea battles." Missandei told her. They then moved onto the next ship.

This galley was made out of a red wood, with a golden snarling lion figurehead with what looks to be a ballista in his mouth, and a normal ram. The galley was 220ft, with 55 oars.

Missandei stopped, "This is the 'Laughing Lion'. Captain is our Third in Command, Gerion Lannister. Built a year ago, and has fought in two sea battles. Not my favourite."

They moved onto the next galley. This one was made out of a gray wood, this one had a wolf's figurehead, and a ram which had a twirl like it was blowing wind. The galley looked to be 200ft, with 30 oars. This galley looked older than the others, and looked to be worked on.

Missandei smiled, "This is the 'Wind's Winter'. This galley was made around six years ago, and is the oldest of the fleet. The figurehead, and ram were added on about the same time the 'Dragonwolf' was made. Before the 'Dragonwolf' was made this was the head of fleet. The captain to this ship is our Second in Command, Mance Rayder. It has fought in about ten sea battles, and is still our oldest galley."

Dany then looked to the last ship, and was surprised to find that this one was a longship. The longship was made out of okay, and had a figurehead of a horse. The longship was150ft, and with a huge sail.

Missandei turned to her, "This is the 'Wooden Horse'. The ship was made for the Dothraki, and there horses. I really don't know what to say about this ship. So let's just leave it at that." Missandei smile at her.

Daenerys nodded, then she had a thought, "How many ships does the Brotherhood have."

Missandei smiled, "Well form what I remember we had around 95 galleys, 129 longships, and we are testing a few ide…"

A loud roar took everyone's attention away from what they were doing. Dany looked in the direction and her eyes widened. Coming from the southeast, were three dragons. The one in front was a black, and gold one. The dragon looked to be the biggest of the three dragons. The closer it got Dany was able to see that someone was sitting on it… wait there were more… three… four… five, there were five people on the dragon, and in two of their arms was something covered in cloth.

She looked to the other dragons. The one on the black one's left, was a emerald green dragon, and further behind was a ocean blue, and silver dragon.

Dany thought, 'Then the rumours are true. The dragons have returned.'

Dany looked to Missandei, whom looked worried. Missandei looked to her, "Jon would never use Sȳndordārys, to return. He would always travel by sea, and given us a warning." Missandei looked back up to the dragons, whom just flown over their heads, heading in the direction of the Brotherhood's camp, "Something bad must have happened."

Missandei started a light jog, going to the camp, she looked back to her, "Aren't you coming?" Dany, nodded and followed. They were followed by the dozen guards.

—

Mance Rayder

—

Mance stood and walked to the entrance of the meeting tent, when he heard the, oh so familiar roars. He left the tent with the scroll he just got form a little bird form Dorne. This needed to be given to Jon.

He exited the tent to see that the dragons were flying towards the camp. He watched as the dragons landed. What he saw put a smile on his face, but when he saw the look on Jon's face, it instantly vanished. Jon had a look of unleashed rage.

Mance waited as all five of them got off the dragon, 'Wait five? Were are the children?' Mance then saw what, Arianne and Joeanna was carrying. They both held a little body in there arms, both having them being covered with a white cloth.

Mance eyes widened, 'It can't be.' Mance looked to Jon and saw him walking towards him. Jon stopped beside him, and spoke, "Have everyone ensemble, were having a emergency meeting. Also bring my aunt, uncle, and Rhaenys."

Mance nodded, still looking at the cloths, "Your uncle is dead assassins were able to get pass." Jon nodded, "Are those…"

Jon nodded, and looked down to the ground, "Aye, those are Jason, and Aliandra. They were killed in front of me… Were going to burn them." Mance saw a tear going down Jon's cheek. Mance nodded, and Jon walk into the tent.

Mance looked to see that Gendry followed, Jon into the tent.

He saw walk towards him, he didn't have to ask to get his answer, "Someone payed some madman to kidnap us. The madman broke Jon, by killing them in front of him. When we found him he was surrounded by the red priests and priestesses, with both of there both in his arms, crying." Val looked into his eyes, "I have never heard a man cry so loud in my life, Mance." She looked towards the tent again, with a sad look, "I am pretty sure the Dragon inside Jon is awaken." She walked towards the tent.

Mance nodded, and went to tell every commander, and captain, there was a emergency meeting happening.

XxxxX

Mance entered the tent, to see that it was completely packed. Inside was all the captains and the remaining commanders, Black Snake, Gendry, Jack, Alliser, Rakharo, Tormund, Joeanna, Mance and Jon.

Mance walked to stand beside Jon whom was standing at the head of the table. Mance heard the singing of dragons. He looked to the opposite side of the table to see that the dragons, Aegiron, Arghurys, Rhaegal, and Rhaenys' white dragon, Raraxes.

Jon speaking took him out of his thoughts, "We are having a change of plans. The plan on conquering Essos has moved up." Mance saw Jon look around the tent, and saw some confused looks, but most of them nodded. Jon looked to him, "Mance send ravens to every city in Essos, to kneel to the dragons." Mance nodded, and went to speak, but it seems that Jon already knew what he was going to say, "If they plan on being little shit, and deny, then leave them be." Jon looked to the map on the table, "But I already have an idea of who will deny. The first is Slaver's Bay, and there shit masters. The second will most likely be Qarth, and there warlocks. I already have plans in mind for them, but I will get to that later." Mance nodded and smiled, "Also send a raven to Gerion to tell him to start moving towards King's Landing, tell him that Gendry and I will join him soon." Mance nodded again, Jon then looked to Gendry, whom nodded.

Mance then saw the little Targaryen girl stand, and went to speak, but Jon got to it first, "Daenerys Targaryen." Jon looked to her, "What do you know about your Brother, Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark?" So the girl told them what she knew of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. When she was done Jon looked to him and nodded.

Mance turned around and went to the chest which held the information of Jon's birthright. Mance grabbed the key that he kept on his neck and unlocked all ten locks, two on each side and six in the front. He opened the chest and grabbed the scrolls, he then closed it and walked to Jon and handed him the scrolls.

Jon took the scrolls and looked to the Targaryen girl, "Well you were lied to. All of the Seven Kingdoms, and all of Essos was lied to by the most honourable man alive." His Commander gave the girl the scrolls, and continued, "Rhaegar didn't kidnap Lyanna. Lyanna left of her own free will. They loved eachother." Mance saw Jon smile, "So they got married in secret, with only Princesses Elia, and Rhaenys, Prince Aegon, Sers Arthur, Gerold, and Oswell." The smile grew, "And form that love came a boy."

Mance saw the girls eyes widened when she was finished the last scroll. The girl looked to Jon, and spoke, "Your my nephew?" Jon nodded.

"Aye, and your my Aunt." Jon looked to her with a complete serious look, "That information, can not be spoken about out of this camp. The only time it can be spoken is when I fight for the Iron Throne." Daenerys nodded.

Jon looked back to the captains, and commanders, "The plan I had for taking Slavers Bay and Qarth, are like this." He looked to Rhaenys, "Rhaenys I want you to take Alliser and Black Snake, with 5000 of our men and go to the city and besiege it, and well this is happening I want Jack to take part of the fleet and block there food supply form sea, and give you food and water."

Rhaenys and Jack nodded, "Got it."

Jon then looked to Daenerys, "I want you to take my khalasar, and go to Slaver's Bay. I want you to say your there to buy the Unsullied. You will pretend that you don know High Valyrian, I will also send Missandei with you, she will be the translator. When they ask for the payment, tell them you will give them a dragon. When the day comes when you buy them, give the dragon to the master, he should give you the whip." He then grinned, "Always remember, 'No Dragons are slaves.' The rest I live in your hands. Free the slaves, and move to Yunkai and take it, then move to Meereen."

Daenerys nodded, "Yes, Nephew."

Jon looked to everyone else, "What I wan the rest of you to do is, do as you always do." Jon smiled, "Be my family, continue being my family until I die." Everyone nodded, Jon smiled again, "Thank you. You my all leave, minus my aunt, Rhaenys, Val, Joeanna, and Arianne."

Slowly everyone left, but Mance stayed behind, remembering what he had to do. Jon looked to him with a confused look.

Mance held out the scroll that told him about what happened in Dorne.

—

Unknown Sailor

—

Something has happened… something that has never happened before… something bad. The Smoking Sea, has lost all of its smoke. There was no smoke left, none in the air, none on the water, none covering the ruins of, the once greatest city, Valyria.

The sailor was scared, first the dragons returned, then the golden company was disbanded, now The Smoking Sea is no longer the Smoking Sea. What next, the Great Other's return, or is it Sothoryos, being conquered.

No-one will know until it finally happens.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still using a fucked up tablet, so I won’t be updating for a bit


	14. Chapter 14, Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's Allies, and future Enemy or Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start this chapter I want to get something off my mind. Everyone is four years older than they are in cannon. Arya, Sansa, Lyarra, have all had there monthly bleed, and I’m using the Books ages for the characters. This chapter will be switching POVs a lot, so the POVs will be named after the city it will be taking place in:) This will most likely be the longest chapter you get in this Arc, but I’m not sure… ohhh, just to let you know this arc ends when Ned loses his head… Sorry. But back to the chapter. Sorry for all the misspells, grammar mistakes, and horrible story line.

Arc 2, Chapter 13, Allies

————————  
Pentos  
————————

The citizens of the Free City of Pentos watched as the cavalry and foot soldiers, of the Brotherhood marched towards the palace of the Prince Gessio, the Prince of Pentos. Some looked on in awe and some in fear. But most on the awe side, then on the fear side. They watched as the Commanders lead the company, all on great black stallion. Leading everyone was the Head Commander himself, Jon Snow, to his left was the Second Command, Mance Rayder, and to the right of the head commander was the Commander of Smiths, and the commander’s best friend Gendry Baratheon.

All the while this was happening the Prince of Pentos watched from his window. Watching as the greatest Company marched towards his home. He looked on as the three dragons flew move his Palace, with three mighty roars. He looked back down to see that the Brotherhood was at his door, with Jon Snow looking up at him with a glare. 

Jon looked up at the Prince of Pentos, who was on his balcony. The Prince wasn’t a handsome man, he was overweight, with his hair and beard constantly oiled, he was also hated in his own city. Jon looked to his left to see the Prince’s replacement, Magister George. 

George was a man of thirty-name-days, he had pale blonde hair, green eyes, tan skin, and six feet tall, and he was most definitely wasn't overweight. The man also had a wife and a thirteen-name-days son. George was his ears in Pentos and his Head Captain of Sales. He was his trusted with politics and a man worthy of the title of Prince of Pentos. Being born in the city, as a commoner and raise in the ranks of politics, and money. But another thing that gives him power over the other Magisters and the Prince is that he has the love of the smallfolk, and Magisters.

Jon was taking form his thoughts by the door in front of him opening. He looked up to see that the Prince was gone. Jon looked to the door and saw a girl with a cloth around her neck, and a lot of her skin showing.

“Greetings Head Commander Jon Snow, and Magister George.” She spoke as she bowed her head, when they entered the Palace with a dozen Unsullied guards, “If you’ll come with me I will show you to the hall.”

Jon and George nodded, “Thank you.” Jon spoke, with a smile.

The girl lead them to a hall, which had about two dozen guards, a table full of food, and four chairs. The girl turned around and looked to them, “The Prince will be with you in a few. But for the time being please enjoy the food, and wine.” 

Jon nodded and walked over to the table and took a seat at one of the four chairs, he was followed shortly by George. Jon looked at the food, not touching anything under suspicion that they might be poisoned. He looked to George and saw that he was doing the same.

Jon and George slowly started a conversation about the wealth of the Brotherhood. With George being the Head Captain of the Sales, he was one of the few who knew how much gold, the Brotherhood had, and was in the Brotherhood’s vaults, and such. Jon found that the vaults were quite full, with there being four large vaults, Norvos, Braavos, Lys, and Yi-Ti, all of them being guarded by four dozen guard, and the only key to open them with Jon. All large vaults being a third full. The Brotherhood also had about a three dozen smaller vaults in various places. But they also carried a small amount with them, when they move about from one place to another.

It took about fifteen minutes until the Prince finally entered the room, to see two annoyed men. The prince smiled in greetings, it was fake, “Commander Snow, and Magister George. Welcome to my House.”

Jon rolled his eyes, “You know why we're here Prince Gessio.” Jon glared at the Prince, “Now bend or give your title to George here.” he gestured to the Magister beside him.

The Prince shook his head, and barked out a laugh, “Look around you Commander Snow.” he gestured to the men surrounding him, with their spears pointing towards the two men in the room, “I have you outnumbered. What can you do?” Jon just glared at the men, “Yes I know what this say about you and those swords you have. You are the greatest swordsman alive. But you can't take down two dozen Unsullied.”

The room was quiet for about three minutes. The silence was broken by Jon laughing, and George snickering. The Prince looked on confused, but it ended quickly when the door flew open and the Brotherhood’s men entered.

Jon stood and spoke, “The Palace of Pentos is now in my hands, Prince Gessio. All the guards are dead or have surrendered.” Jon was walked to Gendry who entered with the men. Gendry handed him Blackfyre.

“The Palace is ours. The smallfolk are outside waiting, Commander.” Gendry spoke. 

Jon nodded and turned to the shaking Prince, “Now I'm going to ask you again Prince Gessio.” Jon walked towards the man putting his sword belt on, “Bend or Die.” 

Gessio looked like he was about to run. He did but was gutted by the guards. 

Jon laughed, and told his men to take the former Prince outside. Jon turned around to George, and asked, “What was the debt the Prince of Pentos owed the Iron Bank?”

George looked to be in thought, “I believe Tycho Nestoris, said that the Prince owed the Palace to them.” Jon looked to him with a ‘please explain’ look. George shook his head, “Tycho said he lost a bet, and it was on the house.”

Jon nodded, and walked to leave, “Give it to them. This place smells of shit, and sperm. I believe wouldn't want to live her the rest of you life.” George laughed and nodded, “When the debt is paid take this place down, stone by stone, and make a new place.”

George nodded, “Already planning that, Your Grace.” George grinned.

Jon rolled his eyes, and laughed a little.

XxxxX

It has been an hour since former Prince Gessio was beheaded. And already the city was a little bit better than it was before.

————————  
Yi-Ti(*3)  
————————

All the leaders of the Cities, Fortresses, and Towns of Yi-TI, were called to the Capital CIty, for news of something happening in the West of Essos. So they waited in the Hall of the God-Empress, Chang Co. The current God-Emperor of Yi-Ti. A girl who was given the title by the People’s Saviour, Jon Snow, but to those who have known and talked to him, Emperor Daeron Targaryen. 

When the doors opened to show that Empress Chang Co, everyone stood and bowed as the Empress entered. The Empress was a lady of twenty-seven-name-days, with black hair going down to her waist, brown eyes, and height of five feet two inches(*1). She was currently wearing a black kimono with white flowers on it.

When she got to her set, she slowly kneeled onto her cushion. Everyone followed, some sitting criss cross, and some with there buts on there heels. No-One spoke a word, until there Empress spoke first.

“Great-Emperor Daeron, has called for us to kneel to the dragons, and join the new Empire of Valyria.” Everyone nodded, so the Empress continued, “He has also asked send our Samurais and Shis, to help deal with the west city Qarth.” More nods, “So I have called you all here to ask you to provide us with men.”

One of the Commanders of the Great Fortress, spoke, “I will have 1500 Shis ready for you Empress.” She nodded in thanks. 

He was followed by the other Great Commanders, saying that they would be able to send there Samurais and Shis. 

The Empress thanked them all, and continued with the meeting, “Form the scroll, you will all be working under Princess Rhaenys Blackfyre, Commander of the Unsullied Black Snake, and Commander of Defence Ser Alliser Thorne. They are bringing 5000 of there men. Also form the scroll it also said that Princess Rhaenys will be bringing an infant dragon.” No-one spoke and just nodded, not arguing that they will be lead by a female, “Now that we have come to agreement. I have chosen some of you to lead our army.”

The Empress looked to the crowd, and spoke a name, “Li Xinge.” a man of six feet, two inches stood. The man had hair of black going down to his mid back. The man also had brown eyes. The man was currently wearing a black and white hanfu with his house sigil on the back(a giant ‘X’ made out of Daos), and in front of him, on the floor was a Dao. The Empress continued, “I have appointed you as Commander of the Shis. Don’t let me down.”

The man bowed, “Thank you Empress. I won’t let the trust you put in me down.” The man then went back to sitting down. Many of the other Leaders, Commanders nodded in acceptance of the man being name of the Shis.

Empress Chang went back to looking around, and when she found her attack she spoke, “Kaname Saito,” a man of five feet, nine inches, with black hair going down to his shoulder blades, but is currently being held in a bun, stood, and bowed. The man was currently wearing a white, grey, and black kimono, in front of him were two katanas. The Empress continued, “I have appointed you as Commander of the Samurais.”

The man bowed, “Thank you, Empress.” Saito went back to sitting.

With that done, Empress Chang continued, “The captains are of your chosen, Commanders. I want to hear of greatness when you return.” The two commanders nodded. The Empress stood, “With that you may all return to your homes.” She looked around, “Those that are giving men to help Great-Emperor Daeron, I want you all to send a raven to both Commanders to tell them that they are ready to go. From there the Commanders will tell me.” Everyone nodded. The Empress then started walking down the steps, everyone stood and bowed their head when she walked pass.

XxxxX

In a sennight the Samurais and Shis of Yi-Ti moved out to help Princess Rhaenys take the city of Qarth. Leading them are Li Xinge and Kaname Saito. Both wearing the armor of their own commanding army. And with them a substance of unknown background. 

————————  
Summer Islands(First part is short, and then we will have a long part)  
————————

Head Chief Mickle Sean, read the scroll that a servant gave him. When he finished the scroll, he looked back to the servant, “Call the Chiefs of the Islands, I’m calling a meeting. It will happen in a sennight.”

The servant nodded, and went to do what the Head Chief told him to do. Head Chief Mickle Sean was a man of forty-three name-days. With hair of black, and orange eyes, and of five feet, eleven inches(*4). He has been Head Chief of the Summer Islands for the past twenty years, and is still going strong, leading the Summer Islands through hard times, and making sure everything was going to be fine.

XxxxX

The Chiefs of the Summer Islands sat in a circle, some brought their eldest son to watch how it is to be a Chief of the Summer Islands. Some were wearing the outfit of there respectable island, well others wore something natural. 

The tent was filled with conversions, and rumors. But when the Head Chief entered with his only son, the tent went quiet. The Head Chief walked to the centre of the tent, well his son went to his spot in the circle. 

When the Head Chief saw that his son was in his spot, and the tent was silent, he spoke, “Daeron Targaryen has called for us to help his Aunt take Slaver’s Bay.” He saw some confused looks, so he explained, “He has started his Conquest of Essos, and the other two continents. He has already predicted that the Masters of Slaver’s Bay will deny his rule. So he has asked his Aunt Daenerys Targaryen, to take it or him. He has asked us to help in this conquest.” he saw nods, “So I have called you here to ask you if your willing to help in the Conquest.”

Most of the Chiefs nodded, well some just looked to be in thought. One of the Chiefs spoke, “What has Daeron promised to give us? He is asking us to risk our men, what he willing to give?” Some nodded, wondering the same thing.

Mickle grinned, “If he completes his conquest, he is going to give us the Stepping Stones, and a portion of Old Valyria.” Everyone looked shocked, Mickle continued, “And form what the rumors say is that the Smoking Sea is not smoking anymore. Which means that it is probably liveable. But that all depends on if he finishes his conquest.” The rest of the Chiefs nodded, “So who is willing to help with taking Slaver’s Bay.”

Many of the chiefs nodded, with one or two shrugging. Mickle nodded, “Thank you.” he looked to his son, “I have already made my mind on who will be leading our forces. The one that will be leading the Summer Islanders is going to be my son and heir, Oba Sean.” all the chiefs nodded, and smiled accepting whom will be leading them, “I have chosen, to leave him in charge of chosen whom will be joining him.” more nods, “My son will call a meeting when he chooses who will lead with him. But with that done, I call this meeting cancelled and finished.”

Everyone nodded and left the tent leaving the Head Chief and his son, to discuss whom would be best to lead with him.

XxxxX

In a fortnight the forces of the Summer Islanders, left with half of their fighting men to move on to take Slaver's Bay.

————————  
Lys  
————————

Magister Rogare, watched as the Magisters argued, some wanting to bow to the dragons, and some don't want to bow to them. So far he has kept his mouth shut, not wanting to be involved in this berking of children.

Drako Rogare, is a man of thirty-eight name-days, with brown hair going to his shoulders, his hair is currently being held in separate braids, with small rings keeping it held. He has velvet eyes, with bolts of blue. He reaches the height of six feet, four inches. He has been a Magister of Lys for twelve years, and has been married for just as long. He has a son of thirteen name-days, and a daughter seven name-days. 

Drako looked back to the Magister to see that they were all looking at him, “What?” The magister that was sitting beside him repeated the question. Drako nodded, and spoke his mind, “Well to me it seems like you are all children.” he raised his hand to stop them from speaking, “Your all trying to stop the inevitable. We all know if we don't bow now, we will have to deal with his army, and his dragons.” he shook his head, “We all know what happened to Volantis. We all know why it got burnt to the ground. And i know that some of you were involved.” 

He looked around at the Magisters. But when he heard a knock, a grin slowly grew on his face. All the Magisters saw this, and those whom knew about what was about to happen, a grin grew on there face. Those who didn't know what was about to happen looked to the door. 

The door started to open slowly, and what was on the other side was a guard with wide eyes, and blood running down from his chest. When the body dropped to the ground to show the back of the body, everyone saw bolts in it. A few second later men wearing the sigil of House Rogare, came charging in slaying the guards that were in there. The Magister just watched, some with a grin, and some with fear on there faces.

Drako stood and was followed by the Magister that were with him, and walked towards the door, he turned around, and spoke, “Lys is now under the control of House Rogare. Now you all have a chose bend to the dragon, or die here. Choose wisely.” he turned left the room, all the well grinning.

XxxxX

A day later and a raven has reached the Brotherhood, that stated that Lys will bend the knee. The people and the Magisters, have all agreed.

————————  
Tyrosh  
————————

The people of Tyrosh watched as Archon Alequo, lead the rest of the Archon through the streets. All the well telling the people what has happened.

“You may be wondering why the other Archons are being led through the streets naked.” he looked around, “We just got a raven form Head Commander Jon Snow of the Brotherhood of the Old Gods.” he watched as everyone turned to look at the nude Archons, some with anger and some with fear, “He has asked us to kneel to the Dragons.” he looked around, “We all know that those dragons aren’t fake. We know that those dragons are a living, fire breathing, beasts of mass destruction.” he saw people nodding, “We all know what happened to our brother city, Volantis. It was burned down because they took something of importance, form Jon Snow. We know that Commander Snow watched as his children were slain in front of him.” He looked around at everyone with a knowing look, “Most of you know that a father’s rage is greater then a lover’s rage, and we also know that the only thing that can beat the father’s rage is the mother’s rage.”

Archon Alequo was a man of forty-two name days, he was five feet, eleven inches. He has dyed maroon hair, and green eyes. He has been an Archon for half his life time, and has been married for the same amount of years, and he knows how strong the father's love for his children. 

He looked back to the Archons, “They wanted to do the same. They wanted to risk our history, our name, our home, and our lives. They wanted to anger the dragon, like Volantis. They thought they were better than the dragons.” he smiled when he saw that the people were outraged, “I say we kneel to the dragons. Let the children see what holds for them in the future. Isay we have a change of power.”

Alequo watched as the citizens of Tyrosh, threw food and shit at the former Archons.

But what they didn’t know was that Myr was have the same change of power. Leading Myr into greatness is Magister Daeno.  
, all working under the Dragons.  
————————  
Braavos  
————————

Ferrego Antaryon sat in his chair, with his First Sword Syrio Forel, his Commander of Army, Jacob Greentree(*5), his Commander of Fleet, Bryan Bells(*6), and the Iron Bank’s representative, Tycho Nestoris. They were all waiting on one more, someone who arrived today, someone that worked for the Brotherhood of the Old Gods.

They didn’t have to wait long until the man entered. When the door opened, they looked to see a man with a Valyrian Steel rod and mask on. In came Maester Marwyn, the Mage, and the Master of Research.

The Mage looked around, and spoke, “Sorry for keeping you waiting, my Lord.” he walked to his chair, and looked around, “So let’s begin.” he got nods, form the various people around the table, “Jon ordered me here for a few specific reasons, but the major is that he wants to buy all the properties that are not owned.” 

Ferrego nodded, but asked, “Why does he want to buy all of these properties?”

Marwyn looked to him, “How many homeless people are in this city, Sealord Ferrego?” he watched as the Sealord shook his head, “The reason Jon wants to buy all of these properties, is that he is going to fill them with all the homeless in this city. He has already had this happened in the Cities of Yi-Ti, Pentos, and Nervos.” he watched as the others' eyes widened, “He is willing to pay the city what it needs, and as you all know he has the money for this. The city of Braavos holds about a quarter of the smaller vaults the Brotherhood owns, and it also holds a large vault that holds more gold then the other large vaults.” 

Ferrego, Jacob, and Tycho nodded, knowing what he was talking about. But the others looked on not knowing what the Mage was talking about. Jacob knew about the vaults but he didn't know how the Brotherhood gets it gold, “How does the Brotherhood gets the amount of gold it has?”

The one to answer his question was Tycho, “The Brotherhood gets the amount of gold form there many sales.” Jacob, Bryan, and Syrio looked to him confused, “The Brotherhood has two major sources for its amount of gold, and so much more. The biggest is the Jade Sea, with its mass amount gems like jades, rudies, amethyst, diamonds, and emeralds, those are some of the most popular one, but there are many more, but the list goes on and on.” the others looked on in shock, “The second is the Bone Mountains. The mountains have one of the most reliable sources of iron, steel, lead, gold, copper, and silver. Like the gems the list goes on and on. Also from what i have heard is that they haven't even started on the bulk of it, they are current work on the southern side of the mountains.”

Marwyn nodded, “As you can see we have more gold than any other family or company out there. We even have more gold then the houses Lannister, Tyrell, and Martell all combined. We even have more gold then that man in Westeros,” he puts his finger to his chin, “what is his name again, Peter, Peiter… Ahhh Petyr Baelish, that was his name.” at this the other looked to him, “But that isn't important.”

He allowed the others to regain their emotions in check. Soon everyone nodded, and Marwyn looked to Ferrego, “So can you get that done, Sealord Ferrego?”

Ferrego nodded, “I will get that done as soon as I can.” he then smirked, “But I can a feeling that there another reason for him wanting to buy unowned properties for.”

The Mage grinned, “You are smart, Sealord Ferrego.” Ferrego bowed in his chair, “But the other season is that, Jon is predicting that some of the some of the Cities, won't cooperate with us.” the others nodded, but what Marwyn said next put a frown on there face.

“You all know what happened to Volantis?” they all nodded, “So you all know that every person that lived there got burned?” nods again, “Well when Jon came to his senses, he realized what had happened when he lost control of his rage, and anger. Well he isnt letting that happening again. He will not kill millions of innocents. So when some of the cities deny there rule, Jon will try to do something like Aegon the Conqueror did to Harrenhal.” everyone looked to him with wide eyes, “He will evacuate the city during the night, sending the people to either of the cities that have opened houses for them to live. But when the leaders awake the next day, they will find an empty city, with only them in it and a messenger saying that they did this on themselves. He will then burn the city to the ground.”

The others looked on in shock. But soon they all nodded.

Ferrego spoke, “How many of the cities have agreed, to Jon’s rule?”

The Mage looked to the roof in thought, “When I left Pentos, I believed I heard that Yi-Ti, Asshai, Lys, Myr, and Tyosh, have all agreed. Pentos has also but Jon dealt with that himself. Jon also said that the people of Lhazar are working on it as well.” Everyone nodded, “The other reason why we're having this meeting is because Jon has a project in mind and he needs to use the docks for it.” 

Ferrego nodded and asked, “What is this project Jon has in mind?”

Marwyn looked to the sealord, “It’s a new ship he has in mind.” he reached into his bag and grabbed a paper. He then handed it to Jacob, whom was sitting beside him, “Jon thinks our technology is behind, and he believes that the Maesters in the Citadel, are sitting on there asses doing nothing to help. Let me say that they are indeed doing that.”

Jacob looked over the blueprint in front of him, and grinned, “Where did Jon gets this idea form?” he passed it onto Ferrego.

The Mage shook his head, “Even if I said how he got this idea, you wouldn't believe me.”

Ferrego smiled, and passed it to Syrio, “Come on, tell us. You might not believe me but when i say we will believe it, we will.”

The Mage sighed, and nodded, “Jon had a vision.” the others looked to him confused, “Jon has visions of the pass, but more specifically of the ‘Doom of Valyria’. He also gets visions of the future, but there are small, and rarely happens.”

The others nodded, and thought of how hard it would be to live with visions of the ‘Doom’, and what the future holds.

Marwyn spoke, and moved on with the meeting, “The last reason this meeting was called for, is that Jon would like you to help in making the City of New Valyria.”

Ferrego looked at the Mage with shook, “Why us?”

“Because Jon trust you to stay loyal. The only other is Norvos. But he also wants the Iron Banks support in this.”

They nodded, "So where does he plan on making New Valyria?" Ferrego asked.

Marwyn puts his finger to his chin and tried to remember what Jon said about the location of the city is going to be. After about two minutes the Mage, took his finger form his chin, "He plans on making it where the three slave cities are." 

The others nodded. Ferrego looked around the table and saw the others smiling. He looked to the Maester.

"We will help Jon in making the city." Ferrego told him.

The Maester grinned, "I will send Jon the raven right away." The maester left to do what he said.

————————  
The North of the Bone Mountains  
————————

Ser Damian Seyn walked along the cliff of the northernmost part of the Bone Mountains. Along the stone he found burn marks, some older and some newer, that were getting larger and larger the more he followed them.

When he saw the fire marks leading to a giant cave entrance, he walked towards the cave. When he arrived at the entrance he felt a shiver go down his spine. 

Even though his instincts told him to run he continued on into the cave. The further he went in the larger the cave got. He also noticed that it was getting darker, and that the burn marks were getting newer.

When he came along a deadend he looked along the walls. He walked towards the walls and placed his hand onto it. He continued to walk well dragging his hand along the walls. 

He continued to drag his hand on the wall until he looked towards the entrance… well what he thought was the entrance. What he saw was black. He saw no light coming from what he remembered to be the entrance.

All the while he was looking at the darkness, he did notice the two large blood red eyes, that opened up behind him. When he felt shivers down his spine he looked back to see nothing.

He walked backwards until he came to a stop with his back hitting something. He brought a hand to it to feel what it was. When his hand made contact with what stopped him, he felt it moving… wait not moving… it was breathing. 

Now that he realized it, he noticed that it was getting hotter by the second. But then he listened closer, he noticed the sound of something breathing, some large.

He turned around and what he saw made him shit his pants. 

What was behind him was two large blood red eyes, staring at him. The thing then open his mouth to show huge teeth, teeth that were the size of horses. 

He knew what this was. How wouldn't he, his commander has three of them. In front of him was a dragon. A dragon that was bigger than his commanders biggest.

The dragon started to send fire up his belly. Before Damian could be burnt alive, he was able to see the scales this dragon had. They were black, the darkest black he has ever seen. He was also able to see the share size. 

Just as the dragon spat his fire out onto him, he said the name of this dragon, remembering the stories he read. Mainly the ones on the known dragons, and how they died. He knew which one this is, it matches what the books said about him. He closed his eyes, and whispered the name, “The Cannibal."

All the while Jon Snow watched, beside him was Bloodraven. Jon looked back to the older man, “So the Cannibal, still lives to this day.” He looked back to the dragon whom just swallowed the man whole, “And this is where he has lived. The Bone Mountains.”

The man nodded, “Yes he has. When the Dance of Dragons ended he left Westeros looking for a home.” His one good eye looked to Jon, “He went to Valyria first, then he went to Sothoryos, but he encountered the same beast that gave the giant scar to Balerion.”

They watched as the dragon turned around and showed his other side. Jon then saw a scar that started at the top of his left wing to the beginning of his tail. Jon looked at the scar with sadness. Even if the dragon in front of him was untamable, it still hurts to see what has happened to him.

He looked to Bloodraven, “What is the beast that gave those scars to the two most deadly and most dangerous dragons the world had ever seen?”

The man looked to him and shook his head, “I would show you but time is running out. I need to show you one more thing before you leave.” He looked to the dragon, “Something that involves him.”

Jon looked to the dragon, and saw that the dragon was looking in his direction. Bloodraven saw this and quickly puts his arm on Jon’s shoulder.

The Cannibal watched as the man disappeared. Cannibal saw something in that man, something he has never seen before. Something that reminded him of a human friend of his, someone that when he died the Cannibal lost everything(*7). Someone who claimed a better, and more dangerous dragon. 

He huffed out a bit of smoke and closed his eyes, and said to himself, “The time will come when I am needed, but now I need sleep.”

————————  
The Lands of Always Winter  
————————

The Others watched as the Great Other, or more commonly known as the Night King, placed his hand onto the giant block of ice behind him. They all knew what the block of ice held, and they needed the blood to awaken what was inside the block of ice.

One of the eldest Others stepped forward and spoke in the tongue, “Father, the giants, and the peasants are growing further. We need to stop with them, before they are able to go behind the walls.”

The Great Other just nodded and looked to the block of ice in front of him. He looked back to his children, and spoke, “Do you know what this is? And why it’s here?”

He watched as the lesser Others shook their heads, minus the oldest of them all. A Other that had the thickest of skin, and the deadliest of fighting styles. The Other spoke, with an old voice, “That is our win to the slaying of mankind.” The Great Other nodded and motioned for the Other to continue, “I sadly don’t know how it got here, but I remember something about it coming here, and the First Great Other tamed it.”

The Great Other nodded, and looked back to the block of ice, “You are correct on both occasions. My ancestors tamed it but it will never awaken until we have the blood, to awaken her.”

The Others looked to the block of ice, and saw that something moved on the other side. They saw the Night look around with a confused look, he spoke, “She senses them. She senses the blood.”

Jon watched as the Great Other look around. Jon looked to the block of ice that stood behind his greatest enemy. His eyes flew open, already going to question the older man how this got here.

Bloodraven knew what the boy was going to ask, so he just answered, “She is one of the oldest. She was there when the first men lived. She was the one that laid those eggs the Valyrians found. She is the first of her kind.” He looked away not wanting to look at the first ever dragon, “How she got here? Well that is simple, Greatfyre was the first summer, and the first Great Other was the first winter. They knew they had to fight. So when she moved to fight the First Great Other, the bastard knew and set a trap that took his life, but it also named him victor.” Brayden clenched his fist, “He trapped her in a great frozen ice. An ice that she could destroy. But when the First Great Other died, he made it so that his blood would enter her, and when she has finally broken free, she will have no free will. She will be just like the weights.”

Jon looked at the great dragon. The dragon was a great silver color. Her scales, spikes and horns were a bright silver, well the wing membranes, underscales,and her eyes were a light blue. Form what Jon sees is that she is the same size as the Cannibal.

Jon to the older man, but he already knew what the question was, “The ice stopped her grew completely.” Bloodraven looked to Jon, “That is why Cannibal needs to fight her. He will be your aces. When she falls the Others lose.”

Jon nodded, and looked to the dragon, “She’s going to break free soon. And the reason for it will be from my blood.”

Bloodraven nodded, “I tried to see what I could do to stop it but, it was destined for you two meet. You will be the reason she will awake and when she does you will know. The ground will grumble, and the earth shack.”

Jon looked to the giant beauty. He watched as the dragons eyes looked to him, he stepped back, but said to himself, ‘She needs my blood to awaken.’

When Jon felt his shoulder be grabbed he knew that he has left the land and is now, standing out of Pentos with Braydon. The older man looked to him, “You now know what you will need to do when the Battle of the Dawn will come. When the southern wars are done go North of the wall, and wait for an Other to meet you. You can fight him or you can give your blood freely, but the choice is yours.” The man started to vanish but before he did he spoke, “Cannibal isn’t the only old dragon alive. There are three others. Two live in Ulthos, well the other flys non stop, she lives East of the Known World.”

Jon looked to the man, “I will find them. I have brought the new generation of dragons into this world. So I will also watch the old generation passes.” With a determined look, “This I promise you, Bloodraven.”

Jon watched as a small smile grew on the older man’s face, “I will keep you to it, Great Dragon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————  
> (*1): Satomi Ishihara  
> (*2): Li Xingke form Code Geass  
> (*3): Yi-Ti is spelt between Japanese and Chinese. The East side is of Japanese culture, and the West side is of Chinese culture  
> (*4): The Gatekeeper from Thor.  
> (*5): Liam Hemsworth  
> (*6): Jensen Ackles  
> (*7): No one knows when the Cannibal hatched. So I took that and made a little plan. Whom Jon reminded the Cannibal of, you will have to see in a later chapter, that will be mainly in the eyes of the dragons and their riders.  
> ————————
> 
> Also i will be taking a break for the summer so i wont be able to update. How you have a great Summer


End file.
